The Dark, Frozen Shard of Love (Abandoned at the moment)
by SharpEyLogic
Summary: Under dangerous terms, Daroach flees from his one parent to avoid his father's wrath and instead, Daroach seeks to learn the dark arts and evolve into a Umbreon. Meanwhile, a girl Eevee named Sapphire is a orphan and is on the crusade of revenge as a Ice type to fight the Dark types that try to attack her. By Fate itself, Daroach and Sapphire meet to face their problems together.
1. To a New Life

**The Frozen, Dark Shard of Love**

 **-Unknown-**

Why, hello there. My name is Daroach. My destiny was foretold when I was born to grow and evolve into a cute Espeon, but I have nothing to do with it. I was a rebel, plain and simple. I loved the night time to the point that my parents, a Jolteon and a Leafeon were worried that I would become a ruthless Umbreon instead of a cute and loving Espeon. But hear me out, a Umbreon is the type of Eevee I want to evolve into. First of all, they have a slew of ruthless moves ranging from the never-missing Faint Attack to the punishing Foul Play. Second, a dark type is virtually resistant to nearly every type out there, besides the Fighting type and Bug type. Other than that, I would be able to vaporize ghosts and defeat Psychics who think they are sooo much smarter than me. Please, I know my own intelligence, buddy. Anyways, here I was in the Seaside Cave in the damp lands of the Aqua Kingdom, ruled by the two kings, Solrock and Lunatone, or by real names, Solar and Lunar. Solar is king during the day and Lunar is king during the night. I personally enjoy King Lunar better though. Sorry, getting off topic here. My parents, by their real names, Bolt and Leaf, were talking about me. "Okay, so we need a Sun Stone in order to evolve Daroach", Bolt was pacing the rocky area, drawing a map with his paws. "Where would the Sun Stone be?", Leaf wondered. "Right here," Bolt pointed to something on his map, "The Cave of Solrock. We'll leave tomorrow at noon to the Solrock cave and retrieve a Sun Stone, then Daroach can evolve… with a little more training", with the last word, Bolt turned to Daroach scratching the ground, bored. "Come on son," Bolt said, "Let's do some training". Outside the Seaside Cave was an area of sandy ground. It was late dusk and the moon would start rising soon. Bolt allowed his son to take the first move and Daroach started with a Quick Attack. Bolt easily danced away from the attack and it launched a double volley of Pin Missile. The needles were swift, but Daroach ducked and swerved to avoid being hit. Daroach decided to follow it up with a Bite attack. He lunged at Bolt from behind, under the cover of the rising moon and sank his fangs into Bolt's back. Bolt gritted his teeth in pain and said slightly weakened, "You have gotten stronger, Daroach. Although a bit on the physical side...", then Bolt kicked Daroach off his back with Double Kick. Bolt then called to the sky and a move known as Electro Ball formed in Bolt's mouth. Bolt then threw the ball at Daroach, which exploded in brown sand. Daroach then burst through the sand pile, with a new look of determination in his eyes. Daroach charged at Bolt and unleashed a sudden Faint Attack. For a short second, Daroach disappeared and then reappeared, bursting in white light on Bolt's face. Bolt staggered away, paw in his face. "A Faint Attack...", Bolt's face was red with anger, "You dare use Dark type moves in this house?!". "Umm, but isn't Bite a Dark ty...", Daroach protested, but Bolt held up his paw, "I do not allow such darkness in our house. You'll become a Espeon and never learn Dark type moves again!", and with that, Bolt stomped off back to the cave. Daroach sat in the pale moonlight, gazing at the dark sand wondering how different the Solrock Caves are from the Lunatone Caverns.

 **-Unknown-**

I was running. I kept on running to try and lose the Drapion that was on my trail, but I was soon tiring. Oh? Who am I again? Sorry, my name is Sapphire. Anyways, a Drapion was on my trail in the lust to eat me, so I retreated behind a tree trunk from the main path to try and hide from the Poison-Dark Pokemon. I started to relax, until I was greeted by a fearsome Houndoom. "Oh, look what he have here", the Houndoom snarled, "Looks like we got ourselves a yummy treat in the Dark Woods". I tried to flee, but the Houndoom struck with a powerful Pursuit attack. Because I was fleeing, I taken double damage from the attack. I found myself falling over with my back stinging with pain. My eyes started to water with the thought that my life would end here, a powerless orphan. Suddenly, a rush of cold wind brushed my brown tail and I gazed up. The Pokemon standing (or flying) before me was the legendary bird, Articuno. The Houndoom and Drapion I was fighting earlier backed away and knelt down. "Oh, Lady Articuno, please spare us. We were only having fun...", Houndoom sounded desperate, but Articuno seemed to show no mercy for them. She flapped her wing forward and a gale of icy wind blew Houndoom and Drapion back with powerful force. It wasn't even aimed at me and I could feel the power behind it. I sat up, staring at the Articuno. She smiled and flew away, leaving a trail of snowflakes behind and soon, I was alone in the Dark Woods with nothing but 2 frozen Dark types and a sudden intention to become a Glaceon, the Ice type Eevee-evolution.

 **\- Unknown -**

 **And that starts off the story! Looking back at this though, this is pathetically short compared to the rest of the chapters, so I'll do my best to lengthen the chapters more as the story progresses. Enjoy the story folks!**


	2. Tragedy Strikes

**A Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**

 **\- Daroach -**

The next morning, me, Bolt and Leaf walked over to the Solrock Caves. It was located on the shore of the beach, made of a carving of a large rock. On the opposite side stood Lunatone Cavern. The cave was very bright, with many Solrock floating through the place. Many of them stopped and stared at our family as we pasted. They all seemed to be glaring at me. _Odd_. Finally, we reached the edge of the cavern, where a large Solrock hung on the wall. It's eyes were closed, but he expelled so much power and heat that it seemed as powerful as the sun. "Lord Solar", Bolt knelt down to the Solrock and Leaf and me followed his example, "we request a Sun Stone to be given for our son's evolution", Bolt said. The Solrock's eyes remained shut, but a voice spoke in the cavern. "We cannot gift the boy with a Sun Stone", the voice said, "he has too much darkness in his heart". "W-what?", Leaf stuttered, "our son is good in all means, he is no means dark, sir!", "Hmph", the voice said, "recall last night's battle. Your husband knows of this". Bolt shivered as Solar singled him out, but Bolt nervously recalled what really happened in last night's fight.

"Hmph, as I suspected", the voice rumbled

"Y-you kept this news away from me?", Leaf cried

"I'm terribly sorry Leaf. I… I just thought it'll scare you too much", Bolt was shivering with worry now.

"Hmph, I shall have you exiled, Bolt. Bad enough you have brought your disgusting child for evolution and you also lie to your wife about the dark powers in Daroach. Now, stay out!", Solar burst open his eyes and it charged up a Solarbeam. The cavern shook with power. "Get out!", Bolt gritted his teeth in anger, "I don't want him to blast you guys too. Hurry, flee to the house!". Leaf dragged me out of the cavern as quickly as she could and Solar unleashed his Solarbeam. Bolt quickly charged an Electro Ball and it met with the Solarbeam. The attacks seem to clash for a second, but the Electro Ball was quickly overpowered. The Solarbeam slammed into Bolt's chest and he was sent flying across the cave. "Dad!", I never felt upset about his father, but if this continued, I would be left with only my mother. I let go of Leaf's grip and charged back into the cave. "Daroach, what are you doing?", Leaf raced after me in attempt to stop me. Meanwhile, Bolt laid on the floor, wounded, but alive. Solar's voice spoke again, "I have you exiled. You have no right to approach this cavern again", and he levitated about 12 rocks to attack with Ancient Power. Solar launched the rocks in Bolt's direction, but was intercepted by my Faint Attack. Each of the rocks were exploded in gray light. "Hmph, unacceptable", Solar's eyes glowed and a tumble of rocks fell and covered the entrance. "You'll not make it out here alive", Solar said and he charged up again for Solarbeam. "Dad! Are you okay?", I shook Bolt's shoulder. Bolt woke up, but he was covered in dirt and it seemed like the Solarbeam damaged him internally instead of externally. "Daroach, he's charging the Solarbeam. Go, dodge. I'll battle him", Bolt looked extremely weakened, but he stood again, his yellow fur bristling with electricity, "I'm ready for a good Pokemon battle". Bolt roared and a powerful Thunderbolt came raining down on Solar. "Foolishness", Solar seemed unfazed by the attack and unleashed Solarbeam. The golden energy blazed across the cave and it was about to reach Bolt when… Leaf shielded Bolt with Leaf Blade.

The golden energy clashed with Leaf's sword and it eventually flickered away. "Now you too?", Solar roared with fury and his eyes burst wider with infernal red anger. "I'll make sure, none of you make it out alive. Guards, attack!". The Solrocks spun. They spun faster and faster until the 8 points on Solrock looked like 24 spikes. They stacked up together and launched themselves at me, Bolt and Leaf, disc by disc. The discs were fast, but we were somehow able to avoid them. One disc smashed into Leaf's face and it busted the rock wall with Leaf on it. It sailed higher and higher until… it used Explosion. Me and Bolt quickly seized the opportunity and jumped out of the hole. We raced across the beach until we found something floating in the water. It was a Leafeon, Leaf. She was covered in burns and her leafy tail with withered away to a crinkly old leaf. "Leaf, no!", Bolt dragged his wife out of the water and a Alomomola appeared in the water. "I tried to heal her, but… she unfortunately took too much damage from Explosion and she's… dead now", Alomomola said with painful sorrow, "she was a great friend of mine and… I give her my best wishes in heaven with Arceus" , and with that, Alomomola sank back into the waves. Bolt looked at Leaf regretfully, but then turned his attention to me with an outraged look in his face. "It was all your fault son!", he shouted, "if it wasn't for you, we would of gotten the Sun Stone and carry on with your evolution, but no. Now you have learned a Dark type move, disgraceful! You are no son of mine, you have caused Leaf's death". My eyes felt watery and my throat felt like it was constricted by a Tentacruel. I found myself running away, never looking back.

 **\- Sapphire -**

I woken up in a cave in the Land of Glaciers. It was snowing very lightly outside, so I trudged outdoors to continue my journey. If I was correct, I was looking for Queen Frost, the queen of this realm, who was a Froslass. I continued walking, but I got no idea where I was going. Every direction was snow and I couldn't find any palace in my sight. Occasionally, I would run into Pokemon like Piloswine or Sneasel and ask for directions. They gave me them, but it seemed hopelessly long to get to the Icicle Palace. Every step was also hard and soon, I found myself in the snow, shivering and I fainted.

When I awakened, I was in a comfy bed and the walls of my room was made out of clear, sparkly ice. "W-where am I?", I murmured in a daze, "You're in the Icicle Palace", a voice said to my left. I looked over and found a male Abomasnow tinkering with a snowball. "Whu… Icicle Palace?", I mused in a daze, "Yes, don't you recognize it with all the Ice types around here? We found you collapsed in the snowdrift and we taken you inside", the Abomasnow assured, "You're lucky you didn't get eaten by something like… a Mamoswine". My eyes started to clear and I sat up, "Umm, thanks for saving me", the Abomasnow nodded, "Don't mention it. The Land of Glaciers isn't as nice as it was before. It was attacked by the Land of Flames and we have been on guard ever since the siege". I thought of the Dark types that have tried to eat me. It seemed like I wasn't the only one with a resentment to another type. A whole kingdom was guarded because of one siege raid. "I better go", the Abomasnow, apparently named Flake, got up from his chair. He threw the snowball out the window and opened the door, "food's on the nightstand. I'm telling Queen Frost you're awake". "Thanks", I said and Flake shut the door. I grabbed the plate and gobbled down 3 Sitrus Berries. Here I was, about to learn the ways of Ice. My crusade for revenge was just starting.


	3. Darkness on the Run

**The Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**

 **\- Unknown -**

 **Gee, I have been making chapters left and right, havn't I? Well, I taken a lot of time on these stories so I'll be great if you enjoyed it!**

 **\- Sapphire -**

I was waiting in the castle room for a long time, until the door creaked open. Queen Frost has came. She was levitating off the ground and her kimono swayed in the winter wind. "A pleasure to meet you darling", Queen Frost greeted. Her voice was as sharp as an icicle. "Your Majesty, I request training to become a Glaceon, the Ice type Eevee-evolution", I proclaimed. "Ah, don't need with the Majesty part, just call me Frost", Frost waved her hand, "but I accept. We always needed more infantry, so more fighters would always be fine". I looked down onto the blanket and smiled. It was all coming into place. "You seem all healed up. Let us get you to your trainer", Frost hoisted me off the bed and out the door. We walked through a long series of tunnels, all made of clear ice, until we made our way out of the castle and in a training field outside.

The training center was empty except for the few snowman dummies and snowballs lying on the ground and… a Sneasel. The Sneasel went all out with it's attacks. It Ice Punched a snowman in the face and cut off the neck of another with Night Slash. It did a back flip and launched a volley of Ice Shard at the rest of the snowmen. Soon, there was nothing left but ruined snowmen and a snowman head turned upside down on the ground. "Please tell me he isn't my trainer", I said nervously to Frost. The Froslass smiled, "Don't worry, he's much more gentle when people are around him, thus he's a lone fighter when war befalls our land". The Sneasel raised an ear at Frost's voice. "Your Majesty, how may I help you?", he said, "Claw, I would like you to train this Eevee, Sapphire. She seeks to become a Glaceon after a few rounds of training", Frost said. Claw bowed, "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty. Now, let's begin, Sapphire".

Frost left back to the castle and Claw lead me to another section of the training center. It was an area marked with white chalk creating the border and a white line crossed in the middle, separating the arena in half. "Where's the other fighters?", I asked Claw. Claw looked back at me, "everyone's either at lunch, guard duty or scouting", he said, "everyone's got a separate schedule so then the duties would have an equal amount of people working and not have too less workers doing their job". Claw walked to the right side of the arena and I stood at the left. "Now, we shall have a Pokemon battle to see your skills. Begin!", and with that, Claw attacked first with Quick Attack. I slammed into the stone wall, but I quickly got up and used Headbutt. I rushed up to Claw and rammed my head into his. He staggered backwards, but quickly shook off the pain. Again, with insane speed, may I add, Claw blazed by me and raked my back with Metal Claw. Tufts of brown fur fell onto the ground and camouflaged with the brown earth quite well. I decided to change strategy and I used a Quick Attack of my own. I ran circles around Claw with Quick Attack, trying to confuse him. I sensed that he was starting to lose me, so I used Headbutt again and charged into his side. Claw fell onto the ground, not moving. "Claw! Are you okay?", I ran towards him and then he nearly swiped me in the face with Shadow Claw. "Whoa, what was that for?", I cried, "Hah hah", Claw got up and sheathed his claws. "Just a little feint", he said, "anyways, you're a pretty impressive battler. Able to hold up with my speed and adapt your attributes into strategy", he smiles, like he was proud. "Now, let's get back to the castle, it's late afternoon", and then he walked back to the palace. I was about to head back to the castle when I found a tug sort-of-feeling. I felt the new move coursing through my blood. I walked into the training dummy area where only one dummy stood and I willed a Shadow Ball to appear in my mouth. The Shadow Ball expanded and I thrown it at the dummy's chest. The dummy exploded in white snow and I felt quite happy with myself learning a new move. I walked back to the castle with a smile of satisfaction on my face.

 **\- Daroach -**

The night was very silent. I trudged through the Aqua World beach, going to Arceus knows where. I pasted by the Lunatone Caverns and found something sparkling in the ground, wrapped in red cloth. I picked it up and unwrapped it. Inside… was a Moon Stone. I looked up to the cavern entrance and whispered, "did you do this for me, Lord Lunar?". The cavern seemed to give no response, but the moon noticeably shined a little brighter. "Thank you, Lord", I re-wrapped the package and put it inside my bag I was carrying since my family went to the Solrock Caves. I continued walking until I found the World's border. The border was a rippling sort of mirror which shown me what was on the other side. The other side shown a dark, spooky forest inhabited by Ghost and Dark type Pokemon. I didn't even need to think. I jumped pasted the border with a ripple and found myself at the entrance to the forest, with nothing but the blue border and barren wasteland.

 **\- Unknown -**

 **This chapter focused mainly on Sapphire so… I guess you gotta take it as it is. Next, the chapter would centralize about Daroach's trip through the Dark Woods. How would he survive after Sapphire nearly got eaten? Who knows? And how is Bolt doing after abandoning his son and losing his wife? Maybe I'll make a small viewing on his perspective to check on him. Anyways, enjoy these 3 parts and more is sure to come!**


	4. A Unique Prospect

**A Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**

 **\- Bolt -**

I sat at the edge of the Seaside Cave, staring into the pool. I was doing that for… a don't even know. Some of my friends came by to get me food and… also reminded me how long I have been motionless. According to my friend Prindle, a male Jellicent, I was silent and motionless for at least 4 days already, but for good reason. I lost my wife and my only son ran away all because of my rage and anger. I was exiled from the Solrock Caves and the Lunatone Caverns didn't seem any better. "This type a behavior isn't like you, Bolt", a soft voice spoken behind me and I turned. There she was, as beautiful as ever, Leaf was a… ghost? "Leaf! What has Giratina done to you?", I cried as I ran to the faint glow of Leaf. "Oh don't worry Bolt", Leaf laughed, "Giratina is actually pretty nice. He's just lonely a lot in the Distortion World". "I… I'm sorry, Leaf", I stared at the ground, remembering the pain and anguish when me and Daroach found Leaf's body. "I lost you and Daroach because of my rage and anger", I said sorrowfully. "You have changed a lot Bolt", Leaf said, "You used to take action and not stop at anything to solve a problem and yet, you're here sitting on your bottom doing nothing? C'mon, cheer up. I'm still here, watching". Leaf's words gave me motivation. She was right, I used to stop at nothing to solve a problem and what am I doing here letting people serve me while I just lay motionless like a Slowpoke? I got Leaf back, at least in ghost form, and now it's time to bring Daroach back home. "I'm going to find Daroach", I said, "It's time he come home". "That's the Bolt I know", Leaf smiled contently, "Don't worry about me, I gotta go back to the Distortion World soon anyways". "Stay safe", I said, "You too", Leaf replied and then she disappeared in green light. I saddled up with the food my friends gave me. A couple Oran Berries and a few Sitrus Berries in my bag along with my special Zap Plate and I was ready to leave in search of my missing son.

 **\- Daroach -**

The Dark Woods was nothing but peaceful. Various Pokemon attacked me from every direction. There was a Toxicroak, a Shiftry and a Haunter so far that I encountered. Since I literally battled and beaten every Pokemon that attacked me, I felt a rippling power growing inside me and soon, I learned the new moves: Last Resort and Trump Card. A day pasted and after I continued my journey, I was at the heart of the woods and came face-to-face with a Sableye. "Oh, what are you doing here darling?", the Sableye said with a sharp glint in her eye. I didn't know what to say, but before I thought of something, the Sableye said, "Oh whatever. I'm the gatekeeper to the palace, plain and simple. If you don't have business here, leave!". The Sableye flung me to a tree with Dark Pulse. My bag fell off my shoulder and the Moon Stone fell out of the package and landed on my head. I could feel the power emitting on it, so I decided to tap into it's strength. The Moon Stone felt intensely cold and then it disappeared. A white glow veiled my body and moments later, I evolved. New power coursed through my body and I knocked Sableye away with a Faint Attack. I rushed over to attack her once she got up, but she recovered quickly and blasted Power Gem. The glowing jeweled whisked past my face, but a few hit my chest and ears. I sprinted towards her with Quick Attack, but I ended up just going through her and I smacked myself at a stone wall. "Oh, Umbreon...", the Sableye said, "so offensive, yet stupid". I got up and shook the dirt off. I lunged at her with Bite, but she retaliated with Dazzling Gleam. Her jewel eyes flared pink light and I was blasted away onto the main path. "All too easy...", the Sableye said and she flung me back into the woods with Shadow Sneak.

When I awoken, I found a Zorua hunched over me. I immediately backed away, snarling. "Whoa, don't be mad", the Zorua raised her paws in surrender, "I mean, if it wasn't for me, your back would still be broken and you wouldn't have this", she shown me my backpack I dropped during the fight with Sableye. "Umm, thanks", I said, "What's your name?". "Oh, my name?", the Zorua stammered, "It's Illusion". She blushed as she said it. "Well, nice you meet you Illusion", I said, "I'm Daroach and thanks for healing me back to health". "No problem!", she smiled. I was going to walk out of the area in the forest when Illusion called back to me. "Hey Daroach", she said. I turned my face back to her. "Have you noticed the odd colors on you ever since your evolution?", she asked. I didn't know. The evolution was sudden and I was in middle of combat, so I didn't have time to check my appearance. "I mean, normal Umbreon has yellow rings and crimson red eyes. You have blue rings and yellow nocturnal eyes", Illusion said, "That's pretty odd". It was odd. I spotted Umbreons nearby the Lunatone Caverns with yellow rings and red eyes, but according to Illusion, I have blue rings and yellow eyes. "Maybe it was that rumor I was hearing about around the woods", Illusion mused. "What rumor?", I asked. Illusion looked straight at me, "It was a rumor about Pokemon with a different shade of color or an entirely different color all together than their brethren", Illusion said. "People called them some odd names, but the most I heard was… "Shiny Pokemon", she said, "perhaps you are one of the rare occasions of a shiny, Daroach". As far as I know, being a shiny just makes you look unique. I didn't feel any difference in my power once I knew, but having a different color then all else was pretty neat. "Well, I better go", I said, "again, thanks for the healing. May we meet again?". "We will", Illusion replied with a smile.

I kept on walking through the main path. Sometimes, a Golbat would swoop in and try to take me away, but I nailed it to the ground with Trump Card. A Croagunk jumped out of the trees and attacked with Poison Jab, but I dodged and hit with Last Resort. Soon, the thick trees narrowed and I found myself at another World's Border. The mirage rippled and shown me frozen tundras and a tall ice castle in the distance. I hesitated at first, but I knew I wanted a peaceful place to live in, so I jumped through the border, ending up in the Land of Glaciers.

 **\- Sapphire -**

After a while, I didn't seem fazed by the cold weather. The time that I traveled through the Land of Glaciers, I took the blanket I was supposed to use when I went on a trip to the Land of Flowers with my parents, but… Dark type Pokemon killed my parents and left me alone. The carnage triggered my rage and I massacred the Dark Pokemon, a Honchkrow and a Cacturne. Ever since, Dark types have been hunting me down, following the Embargo brand that has been on my skin ever since the assault. I havn't seen any Dark types ever since I came to the Land of Glaciers, other than Claw, but I could tell that a raid may occur sooner or later. After long sessions of training with Claw, I learned the moves Covet and Take Down. I was the night of January 9 and Queen Frost came to visit me in my room. "Frost", I said. "Hello Sapphire", Frost greeted, "you have been training really hard, so I believe you are ready to become a true Ice type". She opened a package wrapped in blue velvet and laying in the center was a stone of pure ice emitting cold aura. "Is that...", I stuttered, "Yes, it's the Ice Stone", Frost proclaimed, "the key to your power and evolution". "I...", "Go ahead and try it!", Frost urged. I reached my paw into the box and touched the Ice Stone. I felt strength rushing through my body and the stone disappeared. Afterwords, my body glowed a bright white veil and I evolved. "You look perfect", Frost said. I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin turned a brilliant shade of light blue, my tail was tipped with a lustrous blue diamond and a crown-like segment was placed on my forehead with two teal dangles topped with blue diamonds. Something was tugging at me, like it was waiting for me to unleash it.

So, I walked out to the training dummy area and Frost followed me, having a knowing gaze in her eyes. I locked eyes with one of the dummies and shot an Ice Beam directly at it's face. The dummy's head froze to a giant ice cube and fell off. I faced the other dummies and blasted Frost Breath at them, encasing them in ice and freezing them into snowman ice cubes. "Very well control in attacks", Frost complimented, "but do you wish to learn the ultimate Ice type moves, Sheer Cold and Blizzard?". "Yes please Your Majesty!", I grinned, "But who's training me this time?". Frost laughed, "You'll be taught by the best... **me**

 **\- Unknown -**

 **Woo hoo for more words. So Daroach evolves into Umbreon and finds out that he's a shiny! Sapphire evolves into Glaceon with new moves already in gear with Frost Breath and Ice Beam, and is on the verge of learning Sheer Cold and Blizzard. Meanwhile, Bolt's gearing up to find Daroach, but will he succeed?**


	5. Cold Flames

**A Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**

 **\- Sapphire -**

Frost lead me through the woods in the blank of night. It was obviously very dark in the forest, but I didn't understand why Frost insisted on training me now. "More Pokemon are awake at night time", Frost said, as if she was reading my thoughts, "it'll be good practice", she assured. On cue, a Mamoswine came charging in from the trees. Frost dodged it's attack gracefully and summoned Hail. Hail became pelting down from the skies. "Hah, what do you think you can do to me?", the Mamoswine laughed, "why don't I kill you and take the throne for myself?", and then he charged with Iron Head. Frost swiftly dodged and used Blizzard. A howling storm of snow and ice appeared behind Frost and blown Mamoswine back into the woods. Just like Articuno, I felt the power behind it even when it wasn't aimed at me. The strength of the Ice types was just as I expected. "That's Blizzard", Frost said, "now here's Sheer Cold". A Pelipper soared overhead, struggling to get to the World's Border nearby and Frost conjured at fierce tornado of snow which encased the Pelipper and it dropped to the ground, solid as ice. I was going to try the moves for myself, but then I heard an explosion coming from the castle. Fire erupted from the East flank. "We better go", Frost said calmly and she drifted off back to the palace. I trotted behind her.

When we arrived at the castle, we found multiple Magmar, Flareon and Marcargo attempting to melt the castle. Shell, a guard Samurott blasted Hydro Pump at the Marcargo and multiple of them fell off the castle, but Shell was being overwhelmed by the multiple Solarbeams he was trying to tank. "Queen Frost, we need backup!", Shell called and he slashed with Razor Shell on a Magmar, "our Abomasnow guards were defeated and most of our Water type infantry is weakened!". "I'll call for more troops", Frost said and she aimed a Shadow Ball at an opposing Flareon. "For now, keep fighting! Defend the castle with all your power!", Frost went inside and I followed her. Inside the castle was chaos. Multiple Abomasnow's and Sneasel's were brawling with Heatmor's, Rapidash's and Torkoal's alike, but the Ice types were starting to tire. One Rapidash smashed at a Abomasnow with Flare Blitz and a Toakoal blew Flamethrower at Flake, the Abomasnow that I met when I first came here. "Flake!", I cried and the burst of emotion triggered my anger, just like all those months ago. I snarled loudly and a froze every Fire type alive with Sheer Cold. Normally, Fire types don't get frozen, I know that, but at the time I was so angered that physics didn't matter. A tearing tornado of snow blasted forward and the Fire Pokemon slammed into the icy wall and froze into a bunch of ice cubes. I jumped outside where the hole in the wall was and ripped apart at every Fire type raider with Ice Beam, Shadow Ball and Frost Breath. Every attacker was downed and I jumped back where the castle hole was. I focused my mind and a powerful Blizzard blew behind me. Every raider was sent back to the World's Border, miles away. When the attack was finished, I felt dizzy and then I collapsed, unconscious.

By the time I awoken, the sun was high in the sky. I thought that whatever happened last night was just a bad dream, but I quickly realized that I felt completely drained of strength. I turned on my right, which hurt a lot and found 5 Sitrus Berries and an apple placed on a plate on my nightstand. A note was perched on the side of the plate as well, but it pained the even reach for it. Claw came inside my room and handed me the plate. "Figured you needed help", he said, "the amount of power you expelled last night was so powerful that you cracked quite a few bones on your back and your right hand broke", "A few bones? More like every bone...", I muttered. Claw chuckled and put a Sitrus Berry into my mouth. "Trust me, I've seen worse. One Avalugg's arm was melted off, needed one made of steel. Another one, a Sneasel like me got his claw broken off, now living with only one weapon", he said. "Please don't tell me this", I pleaded, "it's making my injuries hurt more then they're supposed to". "Heh, sorry", Claw put the plate back onto the nightstand, "it's just that… I was never much of a social guy. Always train some people and never see them again. It was a first time in a long time I felt more alive because of you, Sapphire. The Queen saw potential in you and same as me". I let the words sink in and then I realized how tired I was, despite that I just woken up. "Claw?", I asked, "yes Sapphire?", "read the note to me. It's on the plate". Claw took the note off the plate and read it aloud. "It says, "Wonderful job on the battlefield last night Sapphire. It seems that you're ready to become a true soldier on the field of war. Come by downstairs after you're healed up, to the throne room, so then you can be officially promoted. Sincerely, Queen Frost of the Land of Glaciers". Claw folded the note and left it on the plate. "Looks like you're ready to be promoted to a Soldier", Claw said, "there's 4 ranks in our battle system: Rookie, Soldier, Sergeant and Commander. It seems you have proven yourself enough to become a Soldier", he said. My eyelids felt heavier than Groudon. "I'll let you sleep", Claw said, "congratulations on your promotion by the way", and he left the room. I drifted off to sleep, knowing that the Dark types shall pay for my parent's deaths and this was the next step to it, going onto the field of battle.

 **\- Daroach -**

If I were to describe the Land of Glaciers in one word, I'll say "harsh". The cold winds blew in every direction and endless mountains of snow covered my way. I was aiming for the castle in the distance, but every step seemed to push it further away, as if the palace itself was revolting with my presence. Sometimes, I would come across villages and towns, which look like they have been charred away with fire. Everyone was rebuilding their burned away homes with sticks, snow and ice. Few noticed me, but the ones who did screamed, "Intruder from the Land of Fire!", and threw cold water on me. The markets were open, but had limited stock since well… everything looks like it has been meteor attacked. I pasted by an empty market stall with Oran Berries. I jumped and clutched one between my teeth and chewed it. I remembered I didn't have food ever since Illusion nursed me back to health and I wanted those 3 Sitrus Berries in my bag to be kept in case of an emergency.

Finally, I arrived at the castle. The two guard Glalie's eyed at me, as if I was going to do something suspicious. I decided to turn to where a broken part of a fence when a net caught me. "That trap works like a charm", one guard Glalie said, "must be that "intruder" we were hearing the villagers talk about". "Let's throw him into the prison keep", the other Glalie said, "we don't tolerate spies in the Land of Glaciers". I tried to fight my way out of the net, but it was steel solid. Faint Attack and Shadow Ball barely made a dent and Quick Attack, Last Resort and Trump Card did absolutely nothing. The two Glalie's pasted the throne room and presented me to the queen, I suppose. "Sapphire, please step aside", the Queen's voice was cold and merciless. The Glalie's let me out of the metal net, but they handcuffed my legs with shackles made of ice. "Now", the Queen said, who was a Froslass, "I propose one question, are you a spy for the Land of Fire?". I quickly swerved my head, silently saying, "no way in hell". "Hmph, then are you some foul beast from the Dark Woods?", she asked, "you have strange colors and is a Umbreon, no less". There was so many responses, but my throat couldn't work properly. The cold winds and ice outside seemed to give me a frostbite to my neck. I tried to speak, but nothing take out and I found myself unable to breath. Black spots dotted my eyes and everything felt woozy. I fell onto the carpet, on the very edge of Giratina's realm.

 **\- Unknown -**

 **And so, Daroach and Sapphire's tales finally clash in this chapter with Daroach being captured by Frost's troops and Daroach, afflicted with frostbite to his neck, is on the edge of death. Could the story just end for Daroach here or will he live? He would probably die since everyone in the Land of Glaciers thinks he's a spy, but hey, no one knows besides me.**


	6. Final Stand

**A Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**

 **\- Daroach -**

I awoken in the castle's infirmary. My throat was somewhat thawed, so I was able to breath and eat now. On my right was a table with a Aspear Berry set on it and on my left was a bunch of prison cells. I didn't want to take my chances considering that the people here thought I was a spy, so I gobbled down the Aspear Berry, which cured my frostbite completely, grabbed my bag and raced up the icy steps. It was midnight. The throne room was dimly lit and was empty. Good because I swear that Glaceon, Sapphire was glaring at me and I didn't have anything to do with that creepy Queen. I ran out of the hole in the East flank because I was afraid of more guards. I kept on running, hoping that no one spotted me. I was hoping that everyone was asleep, but I could make out some light coming out of rooms in the castle. I ran up a ridge that lead to a mountain marked as Mt Crystal. The cold winter wind ripped at my dark skin. The mountain had multiple caves, but none seemed to be inhabited by Pokemon, so I took refugee in one of them. The cave was surrounded by brightly lit crystals which glowed pink, blue, orange, you name it. I knew what I was going to do next though, escape out of this harsh land, find another World's Border and make a quick getaway. I fell asleep for several hours until something seemed to be bumping at me. I opened my eyes and found a Carbink gently hitting my face. "You need to get out of here", she said, "Umm what?", "I said you need to get out of here", the Carbink urged, "Gurdurr miners come here early morning to mine for the crystals here", she said, "if they find any Pokemon lying around here, they'll present them to the Queen and you'll be held prisoner!" I had no interest with being there again so I quickly made my way out of the cave. "Thanks for the warning", I told the Carbink and then I ran out of the cavern. I stood at the edge of the mountain, scouting for any World Border nearby. Nothing but snow, a market and something running towards me… wait, is that a Glaceon? I took off running. I ran off the right edge of the mountain, took a left and ended up in the market. There were many Pokemon bustling around, but everyone thought I was some spy now, so I began running out of the market when an Ice Beam whisked past my face and created a barrier trap between me and an angry Glaceon.

"Long have I lusted to take down a Dark type like you", the Glaceon said hungrily, "You are a spy, no doubt. We must take you back to the castle to question you some more. Now, yield!". The Glaceon shot more Ice Beams at me. I nearly dodged them and countered with Faint Attack. I knocked the Glaceon into an Oran Berry stand, but she got up quickly and used Sheer Cold. An intense tornado of snow whipped up and I felt myself getting drawn to it, freezing my skin cold. I summoned 5 red plates with Trump Card and threw them at the storm. They were swirled high and they dove with lightning fast speed on top of the Glaceon. The plates slammed into her, dispelling the storm. The Glaceon pulled a plate out of her skin, which was dripping with blood. "My crusade for revenge is never over!", she yelled, "I'll show you the power of Ice types!", and she summoned a Hail. Hail began crashing on me. "Now, it's over!", the Glaceon yelled and she summoned a full-powered Blizzard. The Blizzard tore away at my fur and I flattened against the icy wall behind me. A splotch of blood was left behind on the wall. I felt defeated. The Glaceon walked over to me and smiled pleasantly. _Defeated again? No, the Sableye was bad, but this is the final stand! I will claim victory_. I got up, eyes blazing with fury and I lunged at the Glaceon was Last Resort. The Glaceon skittered backwards and I rammed into her with Faint Attack. She laid down on the ground, so I released all my pain and agony with Dark Pulse. Waves of terrifying darkness lapped over the Glaceon and the village people. The Glaceon landed into a storage market and the rest of the villagers was knocked out cold. I rested my bag on the bleeding spot on my back as best as I could to stop the bleeding and I took off, running to the next World's Border, over the horizon.

 **\- Sapphire -**

The time was ripe. I got promoted to a Soldier rank and a Cryogonal scout reported that the strange colored Umbreon has escaped last night. Queen Frost appointed me to go look for him. In early morning, I came out of the castle and spotted him at Mt Crystal. I ran after him, but he seemed to notice me and took off. We ended up in the market and he was able to somehow overpower me. I slowly trudged back to the castle, with multiple bleeding cuts from the Trump Card he unleashed as well as the splinters from the market stalls. When I made it back to the throne room, Frost saw me and cried, "Sapphire! What happened to you?". I nearly fallen over when Flake caught me. "Tell us what happened", he urged. I tried my best to explain the story. "I hate to admit it, but he's too powerful for me. Resisted my Hail + Blizzard combo and overcame Sheer Cold", I mumbled weakly. My eyes starting to feel heavy and I was about to drop. "You need rest", Frost said, "we'll have more scouts to report on his location and we'll send more… experienced fighters to capture him". I felt furious that Frost wouldn't let me go, but every side of my body was bloody and the diamonds on my crown segment were cracked and some pieces chipped off. Flake carried me off to my room and I fell into a deep sleep.

 **\- Daroach -**

And I seriously thought they given up. I was walking for miles, running out of food in my bag and was shivering my head off. Even with the flannel blanket that I, well… stole from a Snover, I was still extremely cold. I eventually reached the World's Border. On the other of the rift shown calm oceans and two towers. Home. I was really hesitant to go back, so I turned to find another Border and then I was face-to-face with a Sneasel. "You harm Sapphire, you go through me", he snarled and threw an Ice Punch at my face. The impact knocked me down and I felt ice glazing on my face. The Sneasel jumped on me and ripped apart at my fur with Slash and Metal Claw. I tried my best to ignore the pain, but a sharp jolt coursed through me. The Sneasel dug his claws into my bare skin and left a bloody claw mark. _I can't last out any_ _longer. I have to escape._ In one final, desperate measure, I kicked the Sneasel off me and attacked with Last Resort. The Sneasel landed in the snow white ground. I let off a Confuse Ray to make him forget he ever saw me and I jumped through the World Border.

I landed in warm sand. I trudged wearyingly to the Seaside Cave. Inside was empty. I put my bag in a far corner and spread out my bloodstained blanket. "Welcome home", a familiar voice said behind me. I turned and found my dead mother, Leaf as a ghost. "My my, look at how much you have grown", she said, "grown into a very powerful Umbreon". I stared at her and asked stupidly, "Mom? Are you still upset of my choice to evolve into a Umbreon?". Leaf smiled, "No son, you're at the age that you're supposed to make your own decisions. Bolt had a bad history with Dark types, that's why he insisted on becoming a Espeon, but I feel that anyone should be able to choose whatever path they want to take. It'll help them put more effort into their offense and defense because they feel right with it", she said, "Honestly Daroach, I'm proud of what you have accomplished. You've survived the Dark Woods, something no one has done since ancient times and you also escaped imprisonment from the Land of Glaciers, something very difficult to do, especially after a raid attack". "Wait, what raid?", I asked. Leaf dropped her smile and looked serious, "a Fire type attack raid last night at the palace", she said, "after an attack like that, they take things really seriously, which means they wouldn't tolerate any intruders". That's why they were so hostile. "Umm, where did Bolt go?", I asked, "He went looking for you", Leaf said, "he currently journeying through the Land of Flowers, trying to search of where you are". _I couldn't believe it._ _Bolt was searching for me? I thought he would of completely forgotten about me once I ran away to_ the _Dark Woods_. "You should rest", Leaf said, "The wounds you put on that Glaceon are just as bad as yours, now rest well", and Leaf shimmered and disappeared. I walked back to my bedroom, where everything was left as I was before on the night of my mother's death. I ate a Sitrus Berry, crawled into my bed and fell asleep, knowing that the next day would start with a manhunt from the Land of Glaciers.

 **\- Unknown -**

 **Oh boy, this is when things are truly going to get good. I know that Sapphire barely got any speaker lines this chapter, but I promise that most of the next chapter would focus on Sapphire, Claw and Flake manhunt onto Daroach. Enjoy this chapter and the next is soon to come.**


	7. Odd Companionship

**A Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**

 **\- Daroach -**

Two days. It's been two days since I escaped the Land of Glaciers and hid out in my old home, the Seaside Cave. But there was no attacks. It was very quiet in the cave, other than the occasional gurgling of the pool. It was quiet, but not too quiet. I sat there, at the edge of the pool, waiting for my father to return. He went searching for me ever since I ran away on the night of my mother's death and here I was, waiting for him to return while I'm some kind of escapee at the Land of Glaciers. I eventually got bored sitting around. I washed my bloodstained blanket from 2 days ago and now it's drying out in the sun, so I decided to take a walk around the beach. I grabbed my bag, restocked with Oran and Sitrus Berries in case I needed to leave and walked out of the Seaside Cave.

I didn't manage to get very far before a heard a voice yell behind me, "Stop right there!". I turned and I was shocked to find a Glaceon, Weavile and Abomasnow getting into battle stance. I gritted my teeth in distaste, "You're taking pursuit very seriously", I said, "never leaving me in peace. I'm no spy". "Hah, liar!", the Weavile, who I assumed it was Claw, laughed, "you decided to escape from the castle in the thick of night. No doubt you're a spy for… the Land of Flames? The Dark Woods?". I shook my head in remorse, but the Glaceon, who was probably Sapphire called, "Enough fooling around, capture him!". The 3 Pokemon charged at me. My battle instincts took over. I lunged at Sapphire with Faint Attack, knocking her into the sand. I charged Shadow Ball and threw it at the Abomasnow, but he deflected it with Ice Shard. Meanwhile, Claw snaked behind me and nailed with Icicle Crash. Icicles formed out of the air and smashed onto my head and back. I was knocked down, but I quickly got up. I bashed Claw aside with Last Resort, but Sapphire hit with Take Down. I was knocked to the sand and Sapphire, now uncontrollable by bloodlust, blasted Ice Beam directly at my face. I covered my face with my paws, but I felt the freezing sensation coming back, so I thrown Sapphire into the air with my legs and launched Shadow Ball. I moved my attention to the Abomasnow, but he disappeared. I looked around and then a large shadow surrounded me. I looked up and found the Abomasnow attempting to crush me with Wood Hammer. I barely dodged and retaliated with Faint Attack. The move didn't faze him, but it did damage. The Abomasnow got up and swung his fist with Ice Punch. I jumped to dodge, but I was then knocked back with Sapphire's Ice Beam. The blast sent me flying towards Claw who flung me into the air with a flip kick and started mercilessly slashing at me with Fury Swipes. I was doomed. I was going to be overwhelmed by these three Pokemon and most likely executed for "spying". Claw finished the attack and I dropped to the sand, bleeding from cuts everywhere. The three Pokemon surrounded me to finish me off, but then a deeper, more familiar voice echoed nearby, "Forgot to invite me to the party?"

 **\- Sapphire -**

My path of revenge has taken it's first move, killing this stupid Umbreon and soon, all Dark types shall fall before me. I charged Sheer Cold, but then a voice spoke behind me, "Forgot to invite me to the party?". Me, Flake and Claw all turned. Standing there was a grinning Jolteon. "I always enjoy a good battle for fun and practice, not murder. But if you do it to my son, you're going to regret it". The Jolteon roared and the sunny sky darkened with storm clouds. Rain pelted the beach and the blood washed off my fur, revealing a long cut on my side. The Jolteon's fur bristled with electricity and an extreme bolt of lightning raged from the sky and struck Claw. Claw's body was surrounded by sparks from the Thunder attack and the sparks connected to Flake, which paralyzed him like arc electricity. In the midst of all this, the Jolteon raced up to Claw. I tried to intercept him with Ice Beam, but the electrical sparks connected to me too, breaking my focus. The Jolteon used Double Kick on Claw, which knocked him into the water nearby. He set his gaze on Flake, who was still paralyzed from Thunder. The Jolteon shot multiple volleys of Pin Missile at Flake's chest, piercing his thick fur and hitting his vulnerable parts. The Jolteon turned his attention to me. I was still paralyzed and my eyes were starting to show fear. The Jolteon called to the skies and a Thunderbolt attack rained on me. The electricity jumbled my insides and it disabled most of my limbs. I couldn't move at all. The Umbreon got up and stared at me. "It's pointless to chase after me", he said, "I don't understand why you would favor killing me above all else, but remember my words, I am no spy", and he knocked me down with Dark Pulse.

Suddenly, Claw came out of nowhere with a flying kick and hit the Jolteon into the sand. "Flee!", he shouted and the Umbreon ran. "Sapphire! Take this!", Claw tossed me a Cheri Berry and with the one limb that was working, I picked it up and ate it. Immediately, my paralysis healed and I took chase after the Umbreon. Meanwhile, Claw and the somehow-healed Flake were still brawling with the Jolteon. I concentrated on where the Umbreon was going and he jumped through a World's Border. Without hesitation, I leaped into the shimmering mirage of the Dark Woods.

 **\- Daroach -**

Out of all the places I could of landed in, it had to be the Dark Woods. I was in the empty entrance wasteland to the forest, but I knew that Sapphire was on my trail, so I took off into the woods. As usual, Pokemon attacked me, but they seemed to be attacking to get me out of their way, as if they were drawn to something. A Skuntank blocked my path, so I slammed it into the ground with Last Resort. When he got up, instead of countering back, he ran off to the path behind me. I jumped into the clump of trees to hide myself. I leaped to a high tree branch and kept watch.

I eventually found Sapphire, walking on the main path with deadly fear in her eyes. Everything was shifting in the shadows, poised to strike, then I noticed the strange marking on her neck. The marking had the design of three light purple dots and another trio of dots below it. I knew from the move that it was the Embargo brand, made to lure a specific type of Pokemon towards you hostilely. A Hydreigon burst out of the trees and struck Sapphire with Dragon Rush. Sapphire crumpled to the ground and everyone revealed themselves from the shadows. I spotted a Drapion, a Liepard, a troop of Pawniard and a Bisharp. I didn't want to see them massacre Sapphire because I seriously didn't want to get into more trouble, so I hopped down from the branch and released Dark Pulse into the crowd. The sheer power by my Dark Pulse blasted everyone into the tree's sturdy trunks. They recovered and cornered me again. "Traitor!", the Liepard swiped at me with her claw. I dodged and then the Bisharp slashed me across the back. My countered back with Shadow Ball, but several Pawniard's shielded their leader. When I knew I wasn't going to escape, an orb of orange light flew past me and smashed into the Liepard and Drapion. I turned to look and I saw a Zoroark charging another Focus Blast and she thrown it, hitting the crowd of Pawniard's, Skorupi's and the Bisharp. "Illusion?", I asked, the Zororark smiled, "welcome back, Daroach".

Illusion and I dragged Sapphire into the grotto that I landed in on my first trip through the Dark Woods. I placed her into a bed inside a tree trunk and let her rest. "So...", Illusion said, "how was traveling?", "Harsh and tedious", I replied. I stared past the thick trees into the shadowy woods. "I traveled through the Land of Glaciers", I said. We waited 1 second, 2 seconds…, "go on", Illusion said. "I was taken prisoner their for spying because they recently got raided. Any Pokemon they thought was suspicious were taken in for questioning", I said, "I got frostbite on my neck during the time, so I was taken to the infirmary and soon healed up. I didn't want to deal with them anymore, so I ran out of the castle and escaped. Ever since, they have been on my tail". Illusion frowned with sympathy, "Trust me, more often than not, people were killed by the Land of Glaciers troops. My friend, a Mightyena was murdered in ice cold blood by a Beartic after a long, hard pursuit", "What were they chasing him for?", "Oh, I think it was how the Mightyena stood up to the Land of Glaciers after they tried to take over the Dark Woods". I always knew that the Land of Glaciers was harsh, but they just plain murdered people who tried to stand for their lands or worlds. Illusion sat up, "I'm going to go pick some berries", she said, "Be careful", I warned, "the Pokemon out there are instantly going to get revenge". "Don't worry", she smiled mischievously, "my special ability, Illusion, allows me to disguise as another Pokemon, so I can make myself look like the princess and nobody would bother me", and she took off. I looked back at Sapphire. Her cheek was horribly bruised and a dangle on her crowd segment had a web of cracks in the center diamond. I sat nearby her on the ground, wondering even why I bothered to rescue her. I ate a Sitrus Berry and drifted off to sleep.

 **\- Sapphire -**

I awoken in the thick of night time. Normally, the Dark Woods is dark, but at night, it's so dark that no Pokemon, even Noctowl would be crazy enough to fly out past dusk. I crawled off my bed, with my right cheek aching with pain. I hobbled towards the entrance of the grotto when I felt a burning sensation on my neck. _The_ _Embargo brand_. I felt stupid for forgetting about it. I was so focused on that Umbreon that I forgot that my Embargo brand would lure every Dark type in the forest to me. I tapped on the brand and cursed. I walked back to my bed when a bright yellow eye flashed in the darkness. Blue rings came to life and two neon eyes followed my location. "You seem to forget that you nearly got killed out there", the Umbreon's voice said, "stay, rest until morning. It's nearly impossible to navigate through here at midnight". "How would you know?", I demanded. The Umbreon looked calm, despite my sudden outburst. "I've been here before", he said, "I wandered out at night and nearly went insane trying to find my way back. It was like an endless void of darkness cast by Darkrai himself". The way he described it was keen. I grown my resentment against Dark types because they killed my parents and the total darkness drove me to insanity. "I'm quite surprised that you didn't attack yet", he said. "I'm...", it was hard to force it out of my mouth, "…I'm too weak to defeat you. I'm depleted from the Hydreigon attack and if I had to fight you now, I would of really died". The Umbreon walked closer to me, "what is your name?", he asked. "Sapphire", I replied, "yours?", "Daroach". "Tell me, Sapphire", Daroach said, "why do you resent the Dark typing so much?". I closed my eyes and hung my head down. I didn't want to say it out loud or else I'll start crying, but I sat on the stone stairs leading to the balcony and began my story. When I was done, tears starting to stream down my face. "Don't cry", Daroach's gentle voice reassured me, "My mother, a Leafeon, was killed on the night my life changed. A Solrock used Explosion on her and her life was ended. I didn't want to face my father after he blamed me for my mother's death, so I ran away and trained hard". "How would you know my grief?", I cried and buried my paws in my face, "You know nothing! Do you know how I survived out there without guidance, without anyone to reassure me?". I started to cry and Daroach put his paw on my back. "Trust me, I know your struggle", he said, "No, you don't", I replied, "I do", he insisted. He gazed out the balcony window overlooking the dark forest where the sun was starting to rise, "I felt helpless journeying out here in the Dark Woods and Land of Glaciers, but no one was there to reassure me and say, "C'mon, let's get going! The castle isn't going to wait forever!", he said, "but I persisted and kept on moving". He stopped talking and let the words sink in. He known my grief, my struggles and he experienced what I have experienced to a lesser extent.

Suddenly, a Zoroark walked in through the grotto door. "This is Illusion", Daroach said, "she's my friend". "Hello there Glaceon", Illusion said, "glad to see you're awake and healed up". I looked behind me to the balcony and recognized a familiar shadow falling. Claw landed onto the balcony and walked down the stone steps. "I call this imprisonment", he declared and turned his eyes to Daroach. "Now it's truly time you die", Claw said

 **\- Unknown -**

 **Dang, this is one long chapter. Because of the fact that Daroach and Sapphire exist in the same speaker paragraph(s) and the fact that I couldn't find a good place to end it off means that this is probably the longest chapter word-wise. Anyways, I leave it off with suspense and the love between Daroach and Sapphire are starting to grow now, but would it be shattered with Claw's mysterious entrance into the grotto?**


	8. Sapphire: Ace Attorney

**The Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**

 **\- Sapphire -**

Claw pointed at Daroach and said mercilessly, "Now, it's time you truly die", and he tackled Daroach. "No!", I screamed and used Take Down on Claw. "What's with you Sapphire?!", Claw struggled under my attack, "What happened to taking down this spy?". "He isn't a spy!", I cried, "He's just traveling!", "What has the Dark types do to you?", Claw growled. He pushed me off and attacked Daroach with Ice Punch. Daroach blocked the attack with his paws and countered with Double-Edge. Claw sailed to a tree trunk, but recovered quickly. He rushed back towards his target, but was blasted back by Illusion's Focus Blast. "Too offensive and too frail", Illusion noted, "makes it quite the easy opponent". Claw heard the comment and snarled, "too easy? I'll show you my strength!", and he burrowed under the ground. I didn't see Claw, but Daroach's eyes turned deep purple and were following a left and right pattern. Claw rose behind Daroach, but he anticipated it with Mean Look. Claw swiped with Slash, but Daroach dodged and used Trump Card. The Umbreon summoned a red plate and flung it at Claw. Claw was blasted outside the door before the Trump Card exploded. Claw got up and snarled under his breath, "I'll be back for Sapphire. Watch your backs", and he disappeared with Quick Attack.

After everything settled, we sat down and caught out breath. "How did Claw find me?", I mumbled, "Perhaps it's the Embargo brand on your neck", Daroach said, "The Embargo brand lures a specific type towards the victim hostilely and it triggers only in certain lands and worlds. For your case, it's Dark types and it only triggers when in the Dark Woods. Claw's a Dark type, so that's why he's able to locate you". "That's… creepy", I said, "Creepy indeed", Illusion said, "Now, let's have breakfast". We ate the berries Illusion picked yesterday. Illusion was a really good cook, may I add. There was meals such as an Oran Berry pie, Sitrus Berry cake and Tamato Berry soup. "Don't think this is breakfast", Daroach said, "more like breakfast, lunch and dinner altogether". "Hah hah, I'm just filling you guys up", Illusion laughed, "You'll need to leave after this because Sapphire's Embargo brand would only lure more Pokemon into this grotto". I felt guilty for troubling Illusion life, so I finished eating quickly and sat nearby the door. Daroach walked out of the kitchen several minutes later and grabbed his bag. "Shall we be off?", Daroach smiled at me and we left the grotto. We were in an empty field at the heart of a forest, where a foggy black castle was settled in the distance. Me and Daroach walked along the main path and immediately, a Honchkrow swooped down from the air and caught me in his talons. I charged an Ice Beam and froze him in midair. I dropped to the ground and Daroach caught me. "Let's hurry", he said and he let me down. We ran as fast as we can, with Houndoom's, Liepard's and Murkrow's all on hot pursuit. I followed where ever Daroach was going and we eventually found another World Border. Shimmering in the mirage was the Land of Glaciers. Daroach hesitated before going in. "Don't worry, I'll talk to them about it and make sure you go out innocent", I said. Daroach smiled at me happily and then we jumped through the swirling vortex.

 **\- Daroach -**

I felt uncomfortable going back to the Land of Glaciers. The cold, winter winds brought back gruesome memories and I could feel Claw's umm… claws digging back into my skin. "Hold on", Sapphire stopped and then touched my arm. "Umm, why are you-", and Sapphire and I were warped to the entrance of the palace. "Useful little trick", Sapphire said and she went inside the castle. I followed her nervously.

The throne room was set like a courtroom. Multiple seats were nearby the doorway and a judge bench, a defense attorney's and prosecutor's tables were set. In the middle was a witness/defendant stand, where I presumed it was where I was going to be standing. The judge was the queen herself, Frost and the prosecutor was a Beartic, dressed in a red velvet suit. The defense's bench was empty, as everyone knew I was guilty. They were just thinking on the most painful way to execute me. "Ahh, I knew you would return", Frost's cold voice cut me to the bone, "And you even brought the defendant himself. Well done Sapphire!". Sapphire didn't look thrilled to see her old queen again and didn't hesitate to take the defense's bench. "Hmph", the Beartic crossed his arms, "I don't know what you're up to, defending this runt, but either way, this Umbreon's going to Giratina". Frost slammed her gavel. "Well then, now that we're all here, court is now in session for the trial of this interesting Umbreon, Daroach", she said. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor", the Beartic said, "The umm… defense is ready, Your Honor", Sapphire said nervously. "Ah, getting unnerved are we, Sapphire? It's a hopeless trial, give up", the Beartic snickered, "I know what to say and do to prove him innocent", Sapphire countered. Frost banged her gavel once again, "Prosecutor Glacier, please give your opening statement", she said, "Gladly, Your Honor", Glacier said, "On the night of January 6, 2016, a certain oddly-colored Umbreon escaped his prison. We suspect he's a spy for the following reasons, 1: he broke out of his prison and escaped the stronghold and 2: he injured and even kidnapped poor little Sapphire here multiple times. For those reasons...", Glacier slammed his paw on the desk, "I indict Daroach on the death sentence of assault, kidnapping and spying!". The crowd starting talking wildly about Daroach's chances. "Yep, he's dead", a Piloswine said, "Automatic execute", another said. Frost smacked her gavel once again, "it seems that the evidence is crystal clear. I mean, at this very moment, Sapphire has her wounds punctured onto her fur. I see no need to prolong this trial. Daroach the Umbreon is-", "Objection!", Sapphire yelled, "the defense has a counter-argument!". "Hah, don't be toying with us now Sapphire", Glacier said, "Daroach is automatically guilty". "Or is he?", Sapphire said, "first of all, Daroach's "assaults" have all been self-defense and I was the one to attack first. When I pursued him, he ran away to the market, instead of taking the first attack on me", Sapphire focused her clear blue eyes on me, "Second, this "kidnapping" is actually when Daroach and his friend, Illusion the Zoroark, healed me back to health from a Hydreigon's Dragon Rush. They nursed me back to full health and that's why I'm still here. Without them, I'll be lying there, eaten by the Dark Woods's Pokemon". "Those statements completely contradicted the evidence Glacier had about me "assaulting" and "kidnapping" you, but what about the spying?", Frost asked, "Daroach revealed to me yesterday that he escaped purely because he was scared of your guys and didn't want to face you again when he woke up, so he slipped out of the castle and ran to Mt Crystal", Sapphire confirmed, "so this means that...", Sapphire pointed her paw towards me, "Daroach is nothing more than a traveler, covered in the scars of his past!". The crowd buzzed loudly with words and the trial was over.

"Thanks", I said, "No problem", Sapphire smiled, "I learned how to be a defense attorney from watching the court during my time here". "Ahem", Frost said, "It appears that we were wrong about you Daroach. Statements coming from the victim herself is uncountable", she declared, "Now, I shall hand down the verdict". Frost raised her gavel and slammed it down, "Daroach, the Umbreon is now declared innocent of all charges!". The crowd exploded in cheer. I smiled gratefully at Sapphire and she grinned back. "Now then Daroach, I understand that you have been on the run with no home. I would allow you to stay here for the time being", Frost said, "Thank you, Your Honor", I said. That night, I rested in the room next to Sapphire's. I was staring out the window when I heard a knock on the door. "May I come in?", Sapphire's voice asked, "It's open", I replied. Sapphire opened the door and came inside. "I'm sorry for all the trouble", she said, "I guess I owe you an explanation". Sapphire sat down on the bed and I sat next to her. "Years ago, me and my family were preparing for a vacation to the Land of Flowers", Sapphire said it like it happened yesterday, "We lived in the Aqua World and my parents were a Flareon and a Espeon", she said, "Anyways, we were saddling up for the trip when two Dark type Pokemon appeared at the doorway, a Honchkrow and a Cacturne. They attacked and killed my parents. Flareon dying to Honchkrow's Brave Bird and Espeon going down to Cacturne's Faint Attack", she said painfully, like the agony was coming back. I rested my paw on her shoulder and she continued, "Out of pure rage, I attacked the Honchkrow and Cacturne and defeated them. Before they left though, Honchkrow flung his wing at me and a purple brand began searing at my neck". "The Embargo Brand", I thought. "In a parched whisper, the Cacturne said, "We'll have our revenge. All the Dark types would come hunting you down", Sapphire said, "And hunting they did. Whenever I entered the Dark Woods, everything would become hostile towards me". "That's why you resented the Dark type so much?", I asked, "Exactly", she replied, "I've grown cold, pun intended by the way, towards the Dark types and lusted revenge ever since". "But I mean, you trust me right?", I asked, "Of course", Sapphire smiled, "You and Illusion saved me, and I saved you from execution. You're my friend". I looked away from Sapphire and smiled. I guess that decision to save Sapphire paid off. "I better go sleep", Sapphire said, "See you in the morning". "Good night", I said. Sapphire left the room and I turned off the light. I crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

 **\- Unknown -**

 **Jeez, Daroach gets too much speaker time. Sorry for the delay guys. Got busy with schoolwork and playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness. Anyway, as always, the next part is soon to come, so enjoy!**


	9. The Inferno Strikes

**A Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**

 **\- Sapphire -**

I woke up to the sound of a crash. I hastily got up and rushed downstairs to the throne room. Everyone was there, even Daroach. At the doorstep was an Avalugg smoldering with steam and dangerously warm icy body. "Intruders from the South World Border", Avalugg huffed weakly to Queen Frost, "Fire types, a Camerupt hit me pretty hard with Eruption". A fierce look crossed over Frost's face. "It's time", she said, "...that we go to war".

Frost commanded everyone to saddle up in equipment, so we made our way to the barracks where we stored gear like Oran Berries, Sleep Seeds, Blast Seeds and various booster items. I grabbed a Special Band off the wall and loaded up on Oran Berries, Reviver Seeds and X-Eye Seeds. I spotted Daroach grab a Twist Band off the hook and several Blast Seeds. He glanced at me and walked over. "Don't worry", he said, "I'll do everything in my power to defend your home". "Glad you think that way", I responded and I walked out of the barracks. Outside on the snow covered field, I saw some blazing lights coming our way, like torches. They were coming closer. Everyone stood behind Frost as the king of the Land of Flames and his army marched up to us. "Surrender your kingdom", the king said, who was a Blaziken, "You've attempted to topple our empire once, now we shall pay you back". Frost looked strangely calm, as if this happened before. "I wouldn't give up the kingdom so easily, Inferno", Frost said, "Not without a fight". Inferno snickered, "So be it", he said and he threw a Blaze Kick at Frost's face, but she gracefully dodged and launched a Shadow Ball at him. "Attack!", Frost yelled and our army rushed forward. "For the Land of Flames!", Inferno cried and his troops surged forward. For the next hour, the battlefield was total chaos. Fire and ice flew everywhere. I blasted Ice Beam at a Typhlosion and Signal Beamed a Rapidash. "Everyone, cover your ears", I yelled and all but Inferno's troops covered their ears. Inferno's army stared, dumbfounded until I let off an ear-shattering scream with Hyper Voice. The foes flinched and stepped back by the impact. Our army uncovered their ears and continued their assault. I saw a Mamoswine plow through the crowd of Fire types and stomped his feet with Earthquake. I spotted Daroach take a Blast Seed out of his bag and throw it at an opposing Magmar. On contact, the seed exploded in a flash of violent pink and purple light, blinding and damaging him. Daroach dodged the Flamethrower from a Arcanine and retaliated with Faint Attack. Meanwhile, Frost was engaged in a 1v1 duel with Inferno. Inferno surged forward with Sky Uppercut, but Frost dodged and unleashed Ominous Wind. The icy winds grew stronger and had a pale shade of deep purple. The winds pushed Inferno and his troops back. I used Shadow Ball on a Simisear and froze 8 Heatmors with Sheer Cold. "Push forward, launch the heavy artillery!", Inferno rallied to his troops. I froze in horror as a Reshiram stood tall at the back of the enemy assault team. Reshiram charged her Fusion Flare and launched it down on our group. The field exploded in red, fiery light. Everyone was down from the Fusion Flare attack except for me, Daroach and Frost. "Hah, hah!", Inferno laughed, "Now it's all over!"

Reshiram readied a Blue Flare when a huge shadow appeared in the distance behind us. The shadow came closer and I saw a body of pure black. Blue electricity coursed through it's tail and it flew over. The Zekrom stared at Reshiram and the Pokemon underneath him and he roared. "Zekrom", Reshiram growled and shot Blue Flare at him. Zekrom transformed into a ball of blue electricity and leaped into the air, the Blue Flare narrowly missing him. "Take cover!", Frost cried and Zekrom crashed down onto Inferno's remaining troops with Fusion Bolt. "Cursed Zekrom!", Inferno snarled and he jumped up to Zekrom's face with High Jump Kick, but Zekrom easily swatted Inferno away with Dragon Claw. "Foolish king", Zekrom rumbled, "I came to battle Reshiram, not a weakling like you". Inferno landed in the snow, unconscious. Zekrom turned to face Reshiram and charged forward with Dragon Claw. Reshiram dodged and countered with Dragon Pulse. This time, Zekrom flew high in the air and made the Dragon Pulse miss, blowing up a section of the forest nearby the castle. Reshiram flown up in pursuit. Zekrom closed up, charging power as electricity coursed into his body, generating a transparent gray-blue sphere of lightning. At the same time, Reshiram opened her mouth and blue flames started charging into a large ball that is Blue Flare. Zekrom charged at extreme speeds with Bolt Strike and Reshiram threw Blue Flare. The attacks collided with each other in a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Zekrom and Reshiram were still standing. They stood and stared at each other, when Reshiram fell to the ground with a mighty thud. It was silent for a long time, then Frost said, "Lord Zekrom, thank you for your assistance". Zekrom turned and growled, but I saw a smile behind the gaunt expression. Blue electricity began generating through his tail again and he flown up and disappeared, along with Reshiram. Me and Daroach looked at each other and I sensed we were thinking the same thing. Despite winning the battle, many of our friends and troops were killed by Reshiram's Fusion Flare. We were 10x more vulnerable now.

 **\- Daroach -**

It was hard work hauling all the murdered residents of the castle after the battle. We got some help from villagers in the market when they tried to join the battle, but was scared off by Reshiram. The medics tried to heal our friends. Some survived, but most were dead unfortunately. My eyelids were really heavy, so I trudged up the staircase to my room with Sapphire following me up. "Good night Sapphire", I said and I closed my door. The second my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

I woke up to the sound of giggling and immediately, my eye shot open. I was in some kind of grotto, similar to Illusion's, but the people inside the grotto weren't Illusion. There was a Toxicroak, a Drapion and Murkrow laughing at me and I looked down. I was tied up. My arms and legs were bind to a wood chair. On my right, I noticed Sapphire also tied up, with a gag tied to her mouth and ropes tightly wrapped around her arms and legs. I growled in anger. "What's your reason?", I snarled at the kidnappers and all of them laughed. "You betrayed the Dark types, remember?", the Drapion said, "We attempted to capture that stupid Zoroark, Illusion, but she was tricky to catch. We decided to go for you. Oh, and that Embargo brand on your girlfriend? Made it much easier to track you down". I glowed with dark fury, "She's not my girlfriend", I growled. "Oh, she isn't?", the Toxicroak snickered, "Then, you must lust for the chance to kill her after she captured you". I growled again, but then a plan formed in my head. I would act like I wanted to go back to the Dark types and then betray them after. The anger lines relaxed around my face. "Decided to come back?", the Murkrow said, "Well then… welcome back Daroach". The Murkrow pecked at my bonds with Pluck and I was set free. "Now then", the Murkrow said, "It's betrayal time". The Murkrow's form faded and was replaced with a Zoroark. "Illusion?", I asked, "Of course it's me", she said. Illusion flicked her finger and Night Slash cut Sapphire's ropes off as well. The Toxicroak and Drapion looked around in a circle and realized they were surrounded. Sapphire shot Drapion in the back with Ice Beam and Illusion caught him. Drapion looked up to Illusion, confused for a second and then Illusion knocked him back with Focus Blast. For Toxicroak, I anchored onto his mind with Psychic and started to mesh with it. Toxicroak fell to the ground, her hands covering her head, trying to stop the pain. I didn't falter though, I continued to attack and destroy her mind for what she and other Dark types did to Sapphire. Eventually, she fell down, exhausted from the mental pain. We high-fived each other and left the grotto. "We need to figure out a way to get rid of that Embargo brand", I said, "Honestly, it's causing us too much trouble". Sapphire tapped the brand with her paw, "Well of course we need to get rid of it", she said, "It's drawing all the Dark types from the Dark Woods like a magnet, no matter how far I am". Sapphire gazed out to the empty, dark skyline. "In order to get rid of the brand", Illusion began, "we need to see the Status Doctor known as Xatu in the Land of the Mind", she said, "He knows how to cure any status condition ranging from the simple poison to the complicated Embargo brand". "The Land of the Mind...", I mused, "Isn't that a bad place for Dark types, as we're effective against Psychics?". "Thankfully, no", Illusion assured, "The Land of the Mind welcomes all types and species of Pokemon, as every Pokemon carries a mind within them". "Well then, let's go!", Sapphire said, "My brand would attract every Dark type around here, so we need to get going quickly!". Sapphire ran off and I raced after her. "Sapphire!", I called, "Slow down!". We walked into the narrow path of trees, with Illusion once again, providing her support with us.

 **\- Unknown -**

 **Whew, that was pretty climatic. Next part would focus on the journey of Daroach, Sapphire and Illusion through the Land of the Mind. Meanwhile, how's Bolt doing after the fight with Flake and Claw? Find out in Part 10 of The Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**


	10. Brand of the Embargo

**A Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**

 **\- Sapphire -**

Before heading off to the Land of the Mind, me, Daroach and Illusion went back to the Land of Glaciers to inform Queen Frost that we were safe and we were going off to another realm. "I understand your situation, Sapphire", Frost had said, "Go. Please return safely". And now, we are trekking through the harsh snowstorm to the East side of the Land of Glaciers, where a World Border shown a land with very high-tech machinery. We jumped through the border and ended up in the Land of the Mind. Complex and beautiful technology was all over the place, with many Psychic type Pokemon either fixing them or doing a test drive with it. I spotted a Mr Mime control a small robot with psychic power to lift a large cardboard box over it's head. A Grumpig yelled "Excuse me!" as he passed underneath us with a giant robot he was controlling at the head. Finally, we made it into town. We followed Illusion as she led us to Doctor Xatu's office. The buildings were in a neat row. There were general stores like grocery stores, equipment stores and all that, but what really stood out was the electronic stores. Along the lines on the window were advanced equipment items like the Scope Lens, Zoom Lens, Life Orb and even a Choice Specs! According to Illusion, these items were expensive, but enhanced one's strength immensely. Those who had the wealth to buy the items gained incredible power. As we pasted by the electronic store, Daroach tapped my shoulder and whispered, "You know, that Choice Scarf would look good on you". I turned towards him and blushed a little. He was so powerful, but gentle at the same time. He was also calm and admittedly, rescued me twice with the help of Illusion. He was just so… perfect. I shook off the thoughts. It wasn't me that was thinking that. Something was just snapping in my mind to think about it. I just said "Thanks" and walked faster alongside Illusion, who said we were almost at Dr Xatu's office. My freedom was so close, I could almost see it.

 **\- Daroach -**

We arrived in the lobby of Doctor Xatu's office. It was pretty empty except for a few chairs and books about various sicknesses and diseases. "I was foretold that you were coming", a voice said from inside, "Come inside, your appointment is ready". We went inside the office and found a Xatu wearing a white doctor coat with wide-rim glasses on his beak. "I see", Xatu said, "This Embargo brand is like no other. The caster tapped into their life force to sear the mark onto your neck permanently. The only way to cure it is for another Dark type to craft a Purify Potion". As Xatu was talking, he projected a psychic image showing a magic potion with bubbly purple liquid in it. "The drawback is that the person who made the potion has to give up a part of their soul and have a strong relationship to the recipient to complete the potion, otherwise the Embargo brand would stay forever". "What would happen when the creator gives up their soul?", Sapphire asked. Xatu dipped his head low, "The person loses their Ib, or heart. The Ib is believed to hold the emotions, beliefs and personality together, so if one loses it, they'll become emotionless and have no personality to show. Nothing more, than an empty body with no soul". Sapphire and Illusion shivered nervously and I hesitated, but mustered the courage and said, "I'll do it". "Daroach, no!", Sapphire and Illusion cried at the same time, "W-why would you do this for me?", Sapphire stuttered. "I would never turn a blind eye on someone who needs help", I said, "If that person is suffering, I would always put them in front of my priorities". "Daroach...", Sapphire pleaded, "Please don't. I could live with this Embargo brand on my neck, but I can't lose you...". I put my paw on Sapphire's shoulder. "I'm doing it", I declared, "As long as you're free from your pain, I'm happy. Even without my heart, the final emotion I'll bear is happiness". "Oh Daroach...", Illusion had tears in her eyes, "I don't want you to do this...". "I have to", I said sternly, "It's for Sapphire's safety". I looked into Xatu's eyes and he nodded. "I'll lead you to the potion lab", he said, "The ingredients are already there, but the soul is needed".

The potion lab was eerie. The only light source was the light green glow of the chemistry table and the dim light of the potions lining the shelves. Xatu quickly gathered up some odd supplies off the wall. I spotted a large root of some kind, gray powder in a jar and lots more. Xatu mixed all the ingredients in a purple pot and after he was done, he poured some into a small glass bottle. "Here", Xatu gave me the bottle, "Close your eyes, and feel that your personality, your beliefs and your soul leaving you and transferring into that bottle. That's it, just breath in and out...". I shut my eyes and felt my soul leaving me. I felt like something was pulling the air out of my chest and when I opened my eyes, the originally brown potion was glowing purple now. "A-are you alright?", Xatu asked, "I'm alright", I said with no expression. Xatu took the bottle and strode me out of the room. Sapphire and Illusion were sitting out in the lobby when me and Xatu came back. Sapphire looked at me sorrowfully and returned her gaze to Dr. Xatu. "This is the potion?", she asked. "Yes", Xatu replied sadly, "The crafting went without troubles, so that means that this Daroach kid really cares for you. His personality was stripped away and now he's nothing more than an empty husk". I saw Sapphire's eyes dance between the potion in Xatu's hands and me. "If it's really what you want me to do...", Sapphire tilted her head quizzically, "Then I'll heed your wish". Sapphire accepted the potion from Xatu and drank it down. The Embargo brand flared against her skin, but the purple light dimmed and it eventually melted away. "At last… no pain", Sapphire said. Illusion gave Dr. Xatu some strange gold coins for payment and we left the office.

When we arrived at the Dark Woods, nothing attacked, everything was silent. "Looks like that potion worked", Illusion remarked, "No attacks ever since we entered". Sapphire was silent and she stared at the ground with a guilty look on her face. "Is something the matter?", I asked. Sapphire stared at me sadly, "I would like to explain it to you, but you wouldn't be able to listen. You have no heart now, and that means you have no personality", and she walked off beside Illusion. Illusion stopped at her grotto and said farewell. She gave me one last painful look and then disappeared in the trees. Me and Sapphire leaped through the World Border and ended up in the Land of Glaciers.

 **\- Sapphire -**

 **Sigh** Great, I allow Daroach to go and sacrifice his soul just to remove the Embargo brand from my neck and what did it do for me? Fill me with guilt. After I drank that potion, I had a horrible thought that I just given up my last chance to bring back Daroach by literally drinking his soul. Horrible sorrow and guilt seeped into me and I didn't bother speaking during the entire trip back. I was starting to wonder if I'm really the evil ones and the Dark types are just trying to defend themselves. Me and Daroach jumped into the World Border to the Land of Glaciers and who was on the other side? Claw. "Nice to see you're safe", Claw said, "Hey there Daroach. How you doing?". Daroach said nothing with an expressionless face. "Claw… we got a lot to talk about", I said gently and then I told Claw about my Embargo brand and how Daroach sacrificed his soul to power the potion and heal me. "Oh man, that's bad", Claw said, "Frost said something about a Purify Potion once, it's pretty lethal to the creator". "I-I don't think all the emotions are gone though", Daroach's voice surprised me, "I sometimes feel a tug at my mind and it's allows some emotions to break through. Right now... I'm feeling happy because I freed Sapphire from her pain". "B-but you gave up your soul in the process", I stuttered, "Why do you care for me so much?". Daroach looked out to the mountains in the distance and smiled, "I guess you're just someone that I think is special. Someone who been through a lot with me". I couldn't stop myself, I gave Daroach a soft hug, which surprised him a little. "Glad to see you're still you even a little", I said tearfully, "C'mon, let's head back to the castle".

 **\- Unknown -**

 **Sorry this took so long. I had lots of school work and extra practices to work on for the past months, so I glad I could finally have the time to write this chapter. Plenty more content to come, so just be a bit patient!**


	11. A Veteran and a King

**The Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**

 **\- Daroach -**

We made it back to the castle via Sapphire's teleport technique and ended up at the front door. "Ah, you're back", Frost said, "I see that you've succeeded in getting rid of that Embargo brand". "Umm, Your Majesty?", Sapphire asked, "Yes?", Frost replied, "One of us is not fully here". Sapphire explained to Frost about how I transferred my soul into the potion bottle to fully power it, so now I have no personality, emotions and beliefs. "Oh my...", Frost's shoulders slumped, "That's bad. Most creators of the Purify Potion are never the same person again thus, most of them die to attain a new soul in their next life". A cold shiver spread throughout us. "Well, now that you're back", Frost said, "I got a new mission for you to undertake Sapphire. Follow me", Frost drifted inside of a room in the staircase and Sapphire followed. "Come on", Claw gestured with his hand, "Let's see what this mission is about".

We followed Sapphire and Frost down a long case of steps forged of ice. Orange lanterns lit the way and cast eerie shadows as we past by. Finally, we got to the bottom of the steps where a large war map was dotted out on the table. Bookshelves surrounded the room and the place was freezing cold. Sapphire sat at one end of the table and Frost stood at the other. "Sapphire, I want you to infiltrate the Land of Flame's military base", Frost said, "We need to obtain info if we're going to be attacked, so I'm sending you to spy and get information". "Wouldn't I get spotted easily because of my color?", Sapphire questioned. Frost held up her hand, "I know the basis of a Glaceon's moveset. You can bend your Mirror Coat move to appear as another Pokemon. You can disguise as a Flareon for instance". Sapphire nodded, signifying that she understood. Frost smiled and, to my surprise, gestured for me to come over. "Daroach dear, come over here", she said and I walked over to the table. "You see this?", Frost pointed to a piece of land colored green. "That's the Land of Flowers. I have received calls that they need help there tracking down a certain former soldier of our very own army", Frost said, "I need you to come and help them find this soldier. His name is Spike and he's a Cloyster. You may of met him before". I hazily remember a Cloyster blasting Hydro Pump at a Torkoal back in the war several weeks ago, the one with Zekrom and Reshiram in it. "I think I remember him", I said, "But why did he go to the Land of Flowers?". Frost's face turned dark, "He tried to propose a plan to me after the war to take over the Land of Flowers to gain more infantry and firepower. Any rebels would be killed and any who surrender would serve as slaves", Frost said, "I declined the offer and he stormed off. He retired from the army and left the Land of Glaciers. No one knows where he is, but now people have spotted a Cloyster hiding out in a frozen patch of trees in the Land of Flowers. He was muttering about how the Land of Glaciers were fools for declining his offer for power and he seems to be trying it himself. Just recently, he nearly froze a girl Leafeon solid". "H-he sounds quite insane", Sapphire stammered, "I mean, freezing all of the Land of Flowers requires a lot of power to pull off alone". "That's right", Frost agreed, "But Spike was no rookie. He's a veteran ice user, so Daroach, please be careful". "I will", I replied. Frost turned her attention back to Sapphire. "You and Daroach's missions will begin next morning after breakfast. Rest early and succeed well". After dinner, I went to sleep early just as Queen Frost has instructed and fell into a deep sleep. It was pitch black darkness when I single eye appeared in the darkness. "Darkrai?", I murmured in my dream. "No, I am not Darkrai", a voice said, "I just appeared in your dream to warn you. Don't try to interfere with my plans or the same thing that I did to that Leafeon would happen to you". The eye glowed blue and an image of a Leafeon struggling under some ice on her legs appeared. A Cloyster loomed over her, poised to strike with Icicle Spear. I assumed that the Cloyster was Spike. "This is what will happen to you if you try to fight me. That's your last warning", and the eye disappeared. The dreamed faded and it was morning. Sunlight bathed my room, but I was shivering with a bit of fear now from Spike's words, "That's your last warning".

 **\- Sapphire -**

I left to do my mission early morning. "Good luck and stay safe", Daroach and Claw said to me when I left and then I was on the road to the Western World Border. The rippling mirage of the border shown a fiery wasteland with lava geysers spouting out of the ground and many charred trees. I was almost scarred that this was the former Land of Flowers. I concentrated and then closed my eyes. I willed my Mirror Coat to take the form of a Flareon and then I hopped into the border.

The Land of Flames was really hot, but I guess that shouldn't come to a surprise. Even though I can control my body temperature as a Glaceon, I could still feel the heat searing into my skin. I could see a giant black castle on the other side of a large chasm. On my way to the castle, I noticed that most of the town resident's houses were just built-in caves in the ground. I walked through a burned forest called the "Charred Woods". The sky was as easily visible as it was outside and I spotted a bright light sear across the sky. I squinted a little and noticed that the light was actually a bird with wings of fire. Maybe the castle was trying to have roasted chicken, but the chicken got away. Finally, I arrived at the chasm separating the castle from the main land. The palace stood on a large square of gray land and surrounding it was a bubbling moat of lava. Four wooden bridges spanned from each cardinal point and all of them seemed ready to burn away at any moment. I carefully stepped on the first wooden plank of the bridge, then another until the plank charred away in ash on my step. I screamed in horror and ran as fast as I can towards the castle. The bridge continued to burn away at every step, threatening me to take a swim in the lava. I nearly made it to the castle's island when I tripped on an elevation in the bridge's planks. The ash steps trailed up to me and I desperately grabbed hold on the gray ledge. My hand started to slip and I was going to fall. I really didn't want to, but I shot an Ice Beam to serve as a ledge for me to hop onto. The ledge immediately melted once I formed it, so I created another one for me to make it safely onto the palace's island. I laid down nearby the castle to catch my breath. I felt more roasted than alive, but I needed to keep going otherwise I'll get caught. I walked over to the front gate of the castle and two Typhlosion guards crossed their lava-tipped spears over the entrance. "State your name and business", the left guard said. "My name is Flare and I want to become a soldier in Inferno's army", I said. "Have you ever been involved with the Land of Glaciers?", the right guard asked, "Never been", I replied, but the words felt odd in my mouth. "You may enter", the guards said at the same time and the black gate opened. "King Inferno, you have a new recruit", a voice on a loudspeaker reported, "It's a Flareon named Flare". I passed by the market area and went into the throne room. The room was dimly lit by lava lamps in the corners and the orange sky outside. Two thrones were set at the very back. Sitting on one was King Inferno, the Blaziken who led the attack on the Land of Glaciers and on the other was a Delphox, who I assumed was Queen Ember. "Ah, a new recruit", Inferno rumbled, "Excellent, the Land of Glaciers wouldn't stand a chance against our new infantry". My eyes widened with shock. They were already planning another attack? Who was this new infantry? "I have communed with Moltres", Queen Ember said, "He said he'll help topple the Land of Glaciers with us. With a legendary Pokemon on our side, the kingdom doesn't stand a chance!". Inferno laughed, "Perfect, Zekrom would only respond when Reshiram is causing an offense. Now, nothing will stand toe-to-toe with our legendary. Ha ha ha!". I stared, paralyzed with shock and confusion. How did they get another legendary? Who was Moltres? "You there, Flare!", Inferno pointed to me and I jerked my head back to face him, "Report to your barracks, learn the ways around here, now leave!". I ran out of the door, hearing Inferno's laughter as I raced out of the throne room. The barracks was located underneath the market place from a ladder in the lower left corner. Inside, there was furnace forges, weapon testing tables and many lava pits for forging weapons and gear. I spotted a Houndoom attempting to create a Flame Orb out of blue crystal bathed in lava. A Charizard was hammering away on a gray stone blade. The Charizard lifted the blade, glinting with a wicked sharp edge. A Pyroar walked over to me and examined me, as if I was someone suspicious. "Welcome to the barracks, recruit", he said, "I hope you know how to fight because Inferno's issuing another attack on the Land of Glaciers tomorrow. There's no time to train recruits". The Pyroar shown me around the barracks. There was the forges, the mess hall, the bedrooms and the showers (with lava instead of water). "Looks like it's dinnertime, come on recruit", he said and I followed him into the mess hall. Dinner was… odd to say the least. It was spicy poffin sandwiches and then Occa Berry soup. I passed on the lava for a drink and tried my best to not look overheated when I drank the soup. After everyone was done dinner, the Pyroar who was showing me around called to the crowd, "Remember, the attack is tomorrow, so go rest well and wake up early. For the Land of Flames!", and a big cheer came up.

After I was sure everyone was asleep, I crawled out of my bed and went out the bedroom. My Mirror Coat disguise has worn off, so I needed more energy to sustain it. I crept into the mess hall and stole some Sitrus Berries. I gobbled them down and willed my Flareon disguise to appear again. I went out of the barracks and into the market area. The market area was silent after nightfall, but I could still see lights coming from the throne room. I ran to the front gate, but they were bared shut. I decided that I had no other option and attempted to Shadow Ball the gates down. The Shadow Ball shattered against the gate, but the gate didn't even dent. I dove down the ground with Dig to escape, but the gate was extended underground as well. Even though my Ice moves would be weaker in this land, I had no choice but to Ice Beam the gate down. It took a lot of power and my Mirror Coat disguise melted off, but the gate froze in ice and I barreled my way through. I made it out of the castle, but I could hear sirens blaring behind me. I raced at top speed to make it back to the World Border before I got caught.

 **\- Unknown -**

 **Dang, this was long. Notice how this story going's to interact with my new story "Shadows of Genocide"? Welp, it's happening, so sit back and enjoy the rest of the story as it comes!**


	12. The Palace Falls

**The Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**

 **\- Daroach -**

I left for the Land of Flowers through the Northern World's Border. The Land of Flames was on the West, Dark Woods was South and the Land of the Mind was on the East. I trudged through the snow. According to Queen Frost, I had to assist in taking down a former soldier of Queen Frost's army. This soldier was a Cloyster named Spike, although the Land of Flowers seem to like calling him the "Genocide". I peeked through the World's Border mirage on what was beyond. Beyond the border was a sunny, healthy grass field. On the left was a modernized town nearby a white and green castle. To the right was a large forest where I assumed was where this girl Leafeon was attacked. I jumped through the border and ended up on a hillside nearby the forest. I decided to walk through the forest and soon, I found a clearing in the forest glazed in ice. Sharp icicles lined the border and lots of trees were completely encased in frost. Broken shards of ice were at the center of the circle. What was left was a jag of ice big enough to encase a pair of feet. I walked closer to investigate, when I sensed something wrong with my surroundings. I tensed and then turned around.

Standing there, was a Cloyster. "Hmph, have you come to oppose me, or make an alliance with me?", the Cloyster asked. I stayed silent and walked slowly towards him. "Heh, I guess you would oppose me? Bad choice", then Spike blasted me with Icy Wind. I held my ground and walked right through it. I looked at Spike in the eye with Mean Look and stopped his attack. "Urgh, impossible!", Spike said and I knocked him away with Faint Attack. Spike regained mobility and shot a barrage of Icicle Spear at me. The spears mostly missed, but some grazed my skin and others outright stabbed into my body. I sent a prayer to the stars with Wish and continued my assault. I blazed at Spike with Quick Attack, but he countered with Razor Shell. I leaped back and unleashed Dark Pulse. Waves of darkness lapped over the icicles and Spike, but he retreated into his shell using Protect and nullified the damage. "Weakling", he growled and tucked his head into his shell again. Energy started to build towards his shell and it shattered apart. "Shell Smash", I thought. "Heh heh heh...", Spike said and then held up a white feather. The shattered remains of his shell started to reform and stuck to Spike's body and soon, his shell was whole again. "Hah, my White Herb resets the stat drops I receive, so I can Shell Smash all I want to raise my speed and offensive powers, while simultaneously keeping my amazing defense!", Spike laughed and he shot me with Hydro Pump. This time, I could not resist it. The Hydro Pump blasted me towards the icicles. When I landed on the ground, I could feel a deep gash on my back. A large amount of blood was left over on the icicle I was impaled from. Spike hovered over to me, with an evil glint in his eyes. "Come on, please...", I thought desperately and just as Spike was about to finish me off. A bright shooting star blazed over the cloudless sky. The star changed course and rocketed towards us. Spike backed up quickly and the star crashed onto me. When the smoke cleared, I came out completely healed. The wounds on my legs from Icicle Spear has mended and the cut on my back has closed up. My yellow eyes glinted with new energy. I lunged at him with Quick Attack. Spike anticipated the trick and tried to intercept it, but the attack was actually a feint. I disappeared with Faint Attack and reappeared right behind him. I formed at red sword out of Trump Card and slashed it across Spike's back. A strike like that should of outright killed anyone, but my blade bounced off Cloyster's shell and he whirled around to face me. Spike smiled evilly, "A sword fight? Interesting proposal, Umbreon", and he formed a paladin's longsword out of an Icicle Spear. I raised my Trump Blade in defiance and charged towards him. We dueled for a long time. Strike and stab. Roll and flip. Occasionally, I would use Wish to keep myself going, but Spike was a tough challenge. "Now that I think about it, I recognize you Umbreon!", Spike cried, "You're that shiny Umbreon that asked for directions. You participated in the War Between Fire and Ice. You should be helping my cause!". "No way in hell buddy!", my emotions were rumbling inside me, "World domination is not what Queen Frost would want! If you froze every kingdom, the world would go to ruin. Frozen wastelands everywhere. Only Ice, Fire and Water types would thrive!". "Fool!", Spike yelled and he slashed me again with his Icicle Sword. I blocked the strike with my own blade. "Do you know what every kingdom wants?!", Spike cried, "Power. They want power to expand their kingdom. Frost was a foolish queen. She denied power and she should of died when the War Between Fire and Ice begun!". Spike brought his own blade down to me and slashed my arm. Blood oozed from the wound. "l left the Land of Glaciers to show them what they'll achieve once I take over this sorry excuse for a kingdom!", Spike whacked me with his blade again and I try to block, but my left paw was killing me. Another star passed over and healed me. My arm wound closed and I attempted to stab Spike's interior than his exterior, but he noticed my attempt and he parried my strike. I stumbled back and Spike didn't give me a moment to rest. He crashed into me with Tackle and brought his sword down a wide arc. The slash cut my underside, leaving a long, red gash. I blasted Spike back with Shadow Ball and fused Dark Pulse into my sword. Spike got up and charged at me. I slammed my blade at the last second and unleashed a full-power Dark Pulse at him. The waves of darkness cut the surrounding trees in half. Icicles shattered into pieces. Spike was launched far from the clearing and onto the main path. I walked up to him and stumbled back as he started to laugh. "Hehehehehe...", Spike snickered, "That's all the power you have? You wouldn't live up to the true form I have", and Spike started to fade away. What was left… was a Substitute doll. I picked it up and examined it. It was a doll of a Rhydon with a light green color palette. I heard of how Pokemon used the Substitute doll to animate an image of their own and create two copies of themselves. That's what Spike did. He created a fake of himself to make sure I wasn't any disturbance. Now I was going to find the real Spike and defeat him. I clutched the Substitute doll into my paw and continued walking on the main path. The town was just under the hillside.

 **\- Sapphire -**

I raced across the smoky wasteland, determined to not let the Fire type Pokemon catch up to me. I could hear sirens in the distance. Every once in a while, Fire Pokemon would run up to me and attempt to stop me with Flamethrower. I dodged every attack and used Double Team to confuse them. I didn't want to hurt them, I just needed to escape. I didn't see a World Border anywhere and night was coming, though it was hard to tell in the orange sky. I concentrated and bent my Mirror Coat to appear as Flareon again. I quickly raced up the mountains nearby and found a cave to rest in. Every time I heard a siren, I held my breath and prayed that they weren't going to come up the mountain. I was sleeping for a while until I heard a voice, "...participate in the war?". I quietly got up and looked out the corner I was sleeping in. At the entrance was a Camerupt and a Monferno. They were talking with a Torkoal that lived in the cave apparently. "No, I wouldn't participate in the war. I'm too slow and also blind. I rely only on my ears and nose to see. Sorry, I'm getting a bit old now", the Torkoal said sadly. "That's alright sir", the Monferno said, "Sorry for interrupting you. Have a good day!", and the Monferno and Camerupt duo left. I walked out of the corner as quietly as possible as the Torkoal walked back deeper into his cave. I quickly ran off the mountain neighborhood and reactivated my Mirror Coat disguise. I could hear no sirens, but then it hit me. The war. The Land of Flames were attacking today and I failed at getting back to the Land of Glaciers in time to warn Frost of the incoming attack. I ran as fast as I can to the World Border. I raced through the Charred Woods and jumped through the World Border. The snow felt good on my paws again. I willed my Mirror Coat disguise to dissipate and I ran back from the West path. The castle was under siege, with a large fire bird doing the most damage. I spotted Frost at the castle's center watch tower, blasting Shadow Balls and Ice Beams at the Moltres, but to no avail. The Moltres flapped his wings with Heat Wave and knocked over every defender on the ground like dominoes. King Inferno leaped high to Frost's watchtower and Blaze Kicked it. The watchtower toppled over and land into the snow with a thud. Frost laid unconscious in the snow. The Moltres readied his Flamethrower. I wanted to save Frost and the castle, but I was too far away to stop it in time. The Moltres blew fire and roasted Queen Frost. "No!", I screamed, but the damage has been done. When the flames cleared away, I saw Queen Frost lying there. Her body was saggy and seemed ready to melt any minute. Steam welted off her kimono. The castle crumpled over and I saw Inferno's army cheering for their victory. I was so furious. I wanted to kill them all myself to avenge my friends, but I knew I didn't have the strength. The last thing I saw was Inferno's army marching away and the palace crashing on top of Queen Frost before I fainted

 **\- Unknown -**

 **Oh my, things have gone pretty bad here. Daroach thinks he has defeated Spike, but it ends up just being a substitute doll and Sapphire nearly escapes the Land of Flames, but witnesses the ending of the war and Frost being killed. Like, killed for real, unlike our two protagonists here. In the next part, the main character of "Shadows of Genocide" interacts with Daroach and together, try to take down Spike. Meanwhile, Sapphire gets visited by a familiar ghost. Wonder who could it be?**


	13. Mega Cloyster Awakens

**The Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**

 **\- Sapphire -**

I awoken the next day, blinking in the sunlight. I got up and almost thought that whatever I saw was just a dream, but when I got up and out of the forest I fainted in, I saw it. The palace was destroyed. Chunks of ice were planted into the ground. Watchtowers were snapped in half and the entire structure was smoldering with heat, threatening to melt at any moment. Upon seeing a large chunk of ice nearby the front gate, I had a horrible flash of deja vu. The watchtower that held Queen Frost was broken in half from King Inferno's Blaze Kick. The tower toppled over to the front gate and the Moltres who was with the army blew a Flamethrower directly onto Queen Frost's limp body. The army left with victory in their hands as the once beautiful castle crumpled onto Frost's body. My eyes started to feel heavy again until a voice spoke behind me. "Sapphire...", the voice whispered. I turned around and saw a luminous white ghost of a Leafeon. "Who are you?", I cried, backing away. The ghost just smiled, "I am Daroach's mother", the Leafeon said, "I came to tell you something". I came a little closer to the Leafeon, but still kept my distance. The Leafeon looked over at the destroyed castle, "From the battle last night, so many Pokemon were killed by the Land of Flames", she said, "The carnage caused so many deaths that it allowed me to manifest in the real world", she continued, "Anyways, ever since my son, Daroach gave up his soul to power the Purify Potion, I searched desperately to find his soul in the Distortion World". "Did you find it?", I asked, "If I didn't, I wouldn't come to you", the Leafeon said. "Normally, finding souls are difficult without other ghosts lighting the way. Since so many died yesterday, the path became clear to me. I found Daroach's soul and sealed it into a bottle", she said, "I want you to deliver his soul back to him. I foretell that he'll need it soon". "I accept it", I said and the Leafeon closed her eyes. Green light pulsed from her body and connected with mine. I felt Daroach's soul flowing into me. A cool breeze rippled through my veins. Finally, the green light stopped. Leafeon opened her eyes again, "Daroach is in the Land of Flowers. He's facing a powerful threat, I imagine. Please, go help him". "I'll do the best I can!", I said boldly and then I ran off. "Good luck and farewell", I heard the Leafeon say behind me.

I headed off towards the Northern World Border. I pasted by the castle and Pokemon looked up to see me. "Lady Sapphire!", a Bergmite ran up to me. "Thank Arceus, you're alive!", the Bergmite's father said as he walked up to his son, "We're searching for survivors in the wreckage. Thank goodness that others are still alive!". "Yes, that's great", I said, "Keep on looking for survivors. I'm going to look for my friend, Daroach. He went on a mission to the Land of Flowers before the castle was attacked". The Bergmite nodded enthusiastically, "Yes ma'am!", he said and the two Pokemon went to continue searching. I decided to check my supplies before I left. I had a limited amount of items. Inside the bag was a flannel blanket, 2 Oran Berries and zero Sitrus Berries. I reached deeper into the bag and pulled out a blue scarf. "What in the world...", I thought as I examined the scarf. I quickly realized it was a Choice Scarf! I saw a white tag dangling on the bottom of the scarf. It read, "I sensed that you liked this item. Use it to the best of your ability, as the foe you're about to face is… quite agile. Signed, Leaf the Leafeon". How could that Leafeon possibly get her ghostly paws on an actual Choice Scarf? I didn't know, but I put it on anyways. The moment I put it on, I felt an instant surge of speed. I sped off in subsonic speed towards the edge of the castle. I was amazed at the speed I obtained. I was at the front gates of the castle, now in a matter of seconds, I was at the back door. Residents of the town looked up with a surprised look on their faces and I smiled back. I raced off to the market area and stocked up on Oran and Sitrus Berries. Pokemon oooed and ahhed as they pasted by and saw my Choice Scarf. I just smiled shyly and ran back towards the castle ruins. I stored all the food into my bag and continued walking along the Northern path. By now, it was late morning and the sun was starting to rise higher in the sky. I stopped at the border and peered into the mirage. Beyond the border was a lush, green field of grass, but I sensed malice and coldness in the land. I didn't hesitate and jumped into the portal.

 **\- Daroach -**

I laid in bed for a very long time, but I couldn't possibly sleep. My soul was gone and in order to use the Dark type's "Soul Vision", I assume that one would need their soul. However, the Soul Vision was the only way to tell if a Pokemon is real or is just a Substitute. I was supposed to tell the police chief, Brutus tomorrow if I was going to use the Soul Vision, but I didn't want to confess about my soul being gone and if I declined, Spike would have free reign to Substitute all he wants and freeze all of the Land of Flowers. The stress was tiring me out, so I got out of bed and out the hotel to take a walk in the moonlight. The moon always relaxed me. Perhaps it's because I'm an Umbreon, but even as an Eevee, I still really enjoyed the moonlight reflecting on my fur. I felt more refreshed and alive in the light of the full moon. My blue rings glowed more vividly. I pasted by the fountain where Maple and Tyler fought Spike yesterday. The fountain was frozen solid. Pokemon attempted to break the ice, but it was nearly indestructible. Even a Torterra using Wood Hammer couldn't dent it. I turned a left and walked into a dark alley. I stumbled as I saw a Pokemon nearby a large blue crystal of some sort. I quickly hid behind a corner and peeked out. The Pokemon was big, purple and covered in spikes. I couldn't see it's face, but I knew it was Spike. I feared it was going to be another Substitute, so I decided to eavesdrop instead of attack. Spike was muttering something under his breath, "This crys_ should giv_ me eno_ pow_ to free_ al_ of the Lan_ of Flow_s!". I couldn't hear all that he said, but it had something to do with the crystal he was nearby and having enough power to freeze all of the Land of Flowers. I quietly sneaked out of my corner and was about to launch a Faint Attack when Spike turned and shot Icicle Spear at me. "Thought you could sneak up on me, eh?", he taunted, "It's midnight. Pokemon like you should be asleep!", and he crashed into me with Giga Impact. I laid in a daze nearby a trash can. "Witness real power!", Spike cried and he touched the crystal. Blue energy started enveloping Spike's body and he was veiled in a blinding white light. "Evolution?", I thought and then the light cleared away. I gazed with my mouth wide open as Spike rose into the air, a flash of rainbow colored light flaring onto his body. Spike's shell had six spikes on each side, all tainted with red at the tip. A cannon was set on top of Spike's head and was colored black and blue. Spike laughed with insanity. "So, this is the power that comes from Mega Evolution!", he grinned gleefully, "I feel so powerful… why don't I test out my new strength on you?". Spike's shell spun, readying a deadly Icicle Spear. The cannon set on Spike's head glowed with blue power, as it was preparing a Hydro Pump. Despite the odds set against me, I stood my ground. Instead of fear, I felt a small sense of bravery. "I'll never fall to you Spike!", I yelled, "Bring it on!", and we charged.

 **\- Unknown -**

 **Spoiler for the next part: Lots of fighting. Sit back and enjoy as the climax of this story begins!  
**


	14. A New Shiver Ice Age

**A Dark, Frozen Shard of Love**

 **I'm incredibly sorry for the delay over the last couple months (years probably). I was really thinking that this series wouldn't go anywhere, so I focused my efforts on drawing, writing a Fire Emblem story for my girlfriend and playing video games. If you haven't noticed, my Fire Emblem fanfic, the Sun and Moon Conquest is out and completed, so if you want to read it with my more refined writing skills, I invite you to do so. Anyways, let's get on with this story. I thank you guys for the views over the years and the eleven followers I have for this story. Once again, forgive your writer for this long delay.**

 **\- Daroach -**

I leaped onto the Cloyster, readying a Dark Pulse. Spike glowed with azure blue light and shot an Icicle Spear point blank, but at the last millisecond, I vanished with Feint Attack and appeared behind him. I rammed into Spike's back with Headbutt, but the Mega Cloyster's shell was like titanium. His skin was as rough as sandpaper too, so when I rolled back, my head was stained with blood. I gritted my teeth in rage and decided to switch to special attacks. I leaped to Spike's left and shot a Shadow Ball from my mouth, but Spike noticed and blocked it with Whirlpool. I released a dark wave of energy with Dark Pulse, but Spike, annoyingly, used Protect to shield himself. "I'm just toying with you", he said as he began rapid-firing Icicle Spears like a machine gun, "You're going to kill yourself to inflict a little scratch on me? Futile, Umbreon". I jumped behind a trash chute as the icicles impaled themselves into the trash can. Several Trubbishes screamed in pain, which made me angry. A Garbador rose out of the garbage to beat up whoever harmed her children. The Gardabor let out a guttural yell and shot Sludge Bomb out of her fingers. Spike just summoned another Whirlpool, sucking in the toxic sludge and deflecting it back towards me. I leaped aside as the sludge burned the asphalt in a smoky, acidic vapor. Before the Garbador could ready another attack, Spike slammed the ground hard with his shell. Three huge icicles formed out of the air, right above the trash chute. The icicles fell and slammed into the Garbador, knocking her out cold. I took the opportunity and jumped onto Spike's face, but the Mega Cloyster retreated into his shell, forcing me off because of the spiky Rough Skin. " _Gah. I can't win like this..._ ", I thought, " _I need help. A lot of help_ ". I raced out of the corridor and onto the streets of the Land of Flowers. "Oh, where are you going Umbreon?", Spike laughed as he chased after me, firing icicles out of his shell. "Locking onto target… commence the headshot!", Spike began blasting giant icicles towards me like a sniper rifle, pounding the ground with solid ice blades. The Cloyster formed a huge broadsword made from frost and slammed it above my head. I swerved to the right and dodged. The blade went to my legs and I jumped, barely skipping a beat. A second before I landed, however, Spike fired the blade beneath me. I vanished in the last second with Feint Attack and landed back on the road. Ahead of me, the blade struck a building and the structure exploded. "What the hell?", I yelled. "Afraid yet?", Spike shot a huge torrent of water with Hydro Pump. This time, I couldn't escape it. The waves caught me and I was shot towards the town square, where the frozen fountain laid in place. "Enjoy your death!", Spike summoned five icicles and they surrounded me by the neck the moment I got up. Spike levitated towards me, "Any last words, Daroach?". I tried to teleport away with Feint Attack, but the ice blades dug deeper into my neck, threatening to impale me. "One move and you're dead Daroach", Spike warned. The Cloyster flew behind me, "Tell me. What does Lady Frost think of my success here?". I remained silent, wary of the swords pointed at my neck. "Hmph, it doesn't matter", Spike said, "My plan is flawless. I don't need a second opinion to say that it's right". "You're insane", I said, "Isn't this conquest for power a bit cliché? I mean, it was done by plenty of other villains". "Unlike those other fools from the story books, I actually have a purpose!", Spike argued, "But looks like you won't live to hear the rest of my reasons. Now, begone!". The icicles reared up, ready to skewer me. I closed my eyes, bracing for death… when I heard a loud crack of ice. I opened my eyes. Shards of the icicles laid at my feet. "Arggg!", Spike growled in the distance. I turned to see the police chief, Brutus the Chesnaught ram into Spike like a battering ram with Wood Hammer. Spike staggered away, his face tight with pain. Brutus fired a Seed Bomb out of his arm and it exploded in Spike's face, driving him further away. The Chesnaught was about to finish Spike off with a Hammer Arm, but the Cloyster used Protect at the last second, shielding himself from the heavy fist. Spike shot a fast Scald attack at Brutus, pushing him back enough for him to make his escape. "It won't be long", Spike said as he floated away, "I won't lose the next time!". "Ugh, I'm too tired to even insult him...", I muttered. "Daroach, what are you doing this late at night? It's 3 in the morning!", Brutus said. "I could say the same to you", I countered, "What are you doing patrolling so early in the morning?". "I heard an explosion from outside the police station", he said, looking towards the ruined building in the distance, "I got out as soon as I could. Explosions don't happen often here, you know". "Well, I got out because I couldn't sleep", I said, "Besides, night benefits us dark types". Brutus sighed, "Well, whatever you say. Anyways, what's your saying on the Soul Vision thing? Spike seemed to be the real deal this time, but we'll never know if it's a Substitute one the next time". I winced. I never prepared on what to say when this time came. I was just thinking about it last night! Before I could come up with an excuse, someone came running down the sidewalk. I recognized her immediately. Sapphire has arrived.

 **\- Sapphire -**

I raced down the sidewalk in the Land of Flowers town area, passing by frozen stalagmites and spires. "Looks like an ice type attack here", I thought. I spotted a Chesnaught and a Umbreon nearby a street pole by a frozen fountain. I ran towards them, my Choice Scarf fluttering in the cool night wind. "Daroach!", I cried. "Sapphire?", Daroach ran towards me, "What are you doing here?". I stopped in front of Daroach and the Chesnaught, wheezing heavily, "The castle in the Land of Glaciers has fallen! Queen Frost has been killed and the entire country has been seized by the Land of Flames!". Daroach winced, "I heard that Queen Frost passed away, but the entire country seized?!". "Yeah and afterwards...", I explained the entire thing to Daroach, his mother appearing to me and storing his soul in a bottle. "Wait a minute, your soul is in a bottle?", the Chesnaught looked extremely shocked. "Yeah… Brutus, I gotta tell you something", Daroach began. He went on to tell the Chesnaught how and why he lost his soul. The Umbreon simplified it as much as possible to not make it long and confusing. "Ah, I see", Brutus brought his huge hand up to his chin, "A noble deed, Daroach. I'm quite impressed". "Yeah… but I need my soul to do this "Soul Vision" thing", Daroach said, "Sorry that I didn't tell you earlier". "It's quite all right", Brutus waved the apology off, "I'm sure that it was hard for you to say". "Anyways guys...", I reached into my bag and pulled out the glass container, "Here's your soul Daroach. Drink up". The Umbreon looked at the bottle strangely. "I mean it", I insisted, "Literally drink up. Eat the thing!". Daroach shrugged. He uncapped the bottle and gulped down the glowing green orb. Instantly, Daroach's body glows with astral green light. "Whoa", Daroach gazed around the landscape with his yellow eyes, "Guess the Soul Vision does more than just see through Substitutes". "What are you talking about?", I asked. "I can see through nearly everything!", the Umbreon exclaimed, "I see a Snivy sneaking downstairs to grab a cookie, a Grovyle sleeping in that tree and a Delibird flying by to deliver presents!". "Wait, what?", Brutus's jaw dropped. "I'm kidding", Daroach smiled, "Okay, I'm actually not. That Delibird was about to drop a present into a Torterra's chimney when a Wingull slaps him in the face for being such an idiot". "So basically, you turned into a Luxray", I said. "Pretty much", Daroach replied. A golden aura surrounded Daroach's eyes, projecting searchlights that scanned all around us. Daroach looked to the right, then slammed his paw into the ground in anger. "What's wrong?", I asked. "Damn it. I was so focused on my new X-ray vision that I forgot to destroy Spike's Mega Evolution crystal!", he cried, "Spike got away with it and he could be mega evolving again very soon". "I don't recall Cloysters being able to Mega Evolve", I pointed out, "Trust me, I read a lot in the castle". "Yeah, but you haven't seen Spike yet", Daroach said, "Somehow, he used Mega Evolution energy to Mega evolve himself, without the need for a Mega Stone. He's gotten incredibly powerful in a matter of seconds!". "Okay, calm down Daroach. We can do it", I rested my paw on Daroach's shoulder, "We'll figure out a way to overcome him. Don't worry". My words eased the Umbreon and his pulse slowed to normal. "We should regroup and think of a game plan to beat Spike", Brutus said, "For now though, you guys should get some rest. Daroach has been fighting all night and you ran all the way from the Land of Flames to here. Even with the Choice Scarf, running like that can tire you out". Suddenly, I was very aware of my own fatigue. Weakness washed over me and I nearly fell over. Daroach caught me at the last second, "Yeah, I need rest", I said wearily. "Come on. Let's get back to the hotel", Daroach urged, "Can you stand?". My legs felt wobbly, but I managed to hold myself together. "Yeah", I said, "Let's head back. I'm really tired".

 **\- Spike -**

I hobbled away, in pain and covered in blood. My Mega Evolution status has worn off and I reverted back to my old regular self. I levitated the Mega Evolution crystal and disappeared in a flash of snow. I teleported back into my patch in the forest and put down the crystal. "I cannot allow you to interfere any longer Daroach", I growled, "I have to succeed in my goal, right now!". I touched the crystal with my shell and the light purple energy drawn towards me. I was veiled in white light before transforming into my Mega form again. "This farse if over. Enjoy the eternal winter in the Land of Flowers!", I glowed with blue light, then yelled in fury as an ice wave spread across the Land of Flowers. Instantly, trees were glazed with frost, entire fields were covered in snow and buildings were completely encased in ice. Gray clouds came overhead and it began to snowstorm. "The new age of the Land of Flowers has begun", I said evilly, "And that age is called, the Ice Age!". " _Oh wait,_ _terrible joke_ ", I thought, " _Pardon me. Ahem..._ ". I cleared my throat, "We shall call it, the Shiver Age!". " _Gah, that's even worse_ ", I thought, " _I really need to work on my_ _age names_...".


End file.
